The Way It Should Have Been
by Jeilynn
Summary: After failing as Priestess and losing her friends to the Sieryu warrioirs, Miaka is called into the book once more and given a second chance to put things right, but the world of the book to which she returns is not quite the way she remembered
1. Back Again

Okay, okay, I know it's been awhile but I finally got around to starting a new fic. Hopefully those of you who enjoyed my previous work will like this one too. Please R/R all criticism is welcome!  
  
It was never supposed to turn out like this. We were all supposed to live long happy lives, but so much has happened. So many lives have been lost. How do you make up fro all the pain and suffering of others? You don't, because the damage is already done.....  
  
Miaka stared blankly out at the reflection of the sun on the lake. A million thoughts were swirling through her head. Her mind was filled with yesterday's regrets, and memories that had nearly torn her apart. They were dead. All her warriors and friends just....dead. Even Yui was gone. Everyone had done their best to try and consol her after the incident with the book, but to no avail. A tiny voice inside her head was telling her that somehow this was wrong. All of it.  
Scalding tears slowly began to roll down her face in streams. This couldn't be right. It just couldn't!  
"Please...," she begged through her tears," There has to be another way...there has to be! Tamahome....Please don't let this be the way it ends...please!"  
The book beside her on the bench began to glow with a swirl of crimson and deepest blue. It was the first time in months that there had been any reaction from the book. The last time she had seen that glow was shortly after the final battle, when her entire world came crumbling down around her.  
"What...What's happening?"  
The blaze of swirling color rose up from around the book and began to surround her body, warming her right down to her toes. One moment Miaka was sitting on a bench across from the library, and the next she was spiraling in nothingness, her body light and free of all things. Little did she know that nearby, someone had been watching, an now they knew...  
When she could finally open her eyes, Miaka found that she was lying on the dusty ground, near a large puddle of water left by the heavy rains. But there was something wrong. Her entire body ached as if she had gone through unbelievable torture, almost as if someone had tried to tear her apart.  
Slowly she rose up from the ground, doing her best to fight the growing nausea, and the pounding in her skull. Every movement was pain. Carefully she leaned against the ally wall for support, not quite sure that she could stand on her own and not fall over. Wait a second...ally wall? Miaka wildly looked about her surroundings. She was no longer on the bench, but in an all too familiar setting. One she had not seen for a very long time. And if she remembered correctly.....  
"Hey there girlie. Need a hand?"  
Things were about to get very bad.....  
  
Okay, I know this was short but what did ya think? Good? Bad? The next chapter will be up soon.! 


	2. Beaten

So here we go again folks, Miaka is back in the book to try and fix things, but she doesn't know that yet. This story has some major twists coming so keep an eye out!  
  
Miaka stared up at the face of her would-be attacker. This had happened before. She had a brief moment to remember the attack, then brought her attention back to the man before her. He wasn't much to look at. He was tall and gangly, with a clean shaven face, and obviously hadn't bathed in weeks.  
"No thanks. I can take care of myself," Miaka replied, turning to walk away.  
She knew it was coming before he even tried. Just as her assailant tried to grab for her arm, Miaka side stepped the move and slipped her foot out to trip the man. He fell to the ground with a thud, and Miaka couldn't help but be pleased with herself. Unfortunately that small victory had left her unguarded. She had forgotten one thing, that first time she had been attacked, he hadn't been alone.  
Strong arms grabbed her from behind, nearly snapping the bones in her wrist. Miaka could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She struggled against the arms that held her in a vice like grip.  
"Come on now, and behave yourself. If you play real nice we promise not to hurt you."  
"Get bent," Miaka replied, throwing back her head and smashing it into her captor's nose, shattering the bone and cartilage.  
"You bitch! You're gonna pay for that!"  
Miaka looked around for a way out. If she remembered correctly Tamahome should have already arrived by now. Where was he?  
The three thugs circled around her, drawing closer when suddenly trumpets sounded at the mouth of the alleyway.  
"It's the emperor's guard! We gotta get out of here! Come on!" one of them said.  
"Not just yet, I wanna pay her back for my nose."  
"We don't have time for that!"  
There was a quick flash and suddenly there was an intense aching in Miaka's stomach where the second thug slammed his fist into her stomach. She doubled over in pain, clutching at her stomach. Unfortunately the beating did not stop with that single kick. Over and over Miaka's assailant punched and kicked her until, "Just leave her! The guards are almost here!"  
Miaka watched as her assailants ran away and fought against the growing darkness in her head. It felt as if her skull were trying to split apart and shift itself around in her head. She lay there in the dank alley, beaten, crying, and feeling very much afraid. Why hadn't Tamahome rescued her? He should have been there. That's the way it happened, isn't? Scalding tears ran down her face as she struggled to move. Every nerve in her body cried out in agony. There was blood on her clothes, and for the life of her she could not remember why there was such a large crimson stain on her blouse. Looking down, Miaka cried out in terror as she realized that there was a six inch bladed dagger lodged in her abdomen, and the blood from the wound was coming fast. If she didn't get help soon things could go very badly.  
With shaking legs and shallow breaths, Miaka managed stand, only to find herself leaning heavily against the wall of the alley for support. She stumbled along the edge of the wall, each stepping taking more effort than the one before. Suddenly she fell to the ground as her legs seemed to slip out from beneath her.  
"Come on Yuki, you're a big strong girl, you can tie your own shoes and everything. Keep going. You have to keep going!" she thought to herself.  
Using what strength she could Miaka pushed herself off of the ground and stumbled out of the alley and into the busy city streets. The brightness of the sun after being in that alley blinded, leaving her momentarily helpless.  
"Hey, get out of the way!" someone shouted.  
"She'll be killed!"  
There were shouts from all around, and Mika fought desperately to see what the on coming threat was, but her eyes had not yet adjusted to the light. What she could not see was the procession of horses and guards that would trample her if she did not move out of the center of the street. One of the horses near her reared back on its legs as the soldier atop it fought to keep from trampling her.  
The last thing Miaka saw before she was consumed by the pain of her own aching body was the forelegs of a horse coming toward her.  
There were voices, quiet, worried voices. Where was she? Was she dead? What had happened. Miaka vaguely recalled the horses legs coming down on her, and the attack in the alley. It was too much of an effort to open her eyes so she lay quietly, listening to the voices.  
"She's sustained several critical injuries, it will take awhile for her to recover."  
"But she will recover?"  
"It would seem so. She was talking in her sleep, at this point I'm not sure what to think. I'll be back in the morning to check on her."  
The voices faded down the hall, and Miaka was left to the darkness and her own thoughts.  
"Tamahome...where are you? I waited for you but you didn't come.  
Why weren't you there? Where are you...I'm scared...and  
alone...please...Tamahome..."  
That was the last thought in her mind before she succumber to  
unconsciousness once more. 


	3. Estranged Love

Okay, here's the deal, Miaka has failed as priestess and now she has one chance to set things straight, but the world she returns to isn't quite the world she recalls. I know this resembles my previous work but I hope you'll like it anyway. Enjoy!  
  
Miaka awoke to the feel of a roughened hand gently stroking her face. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. For a moment her mind could not register the face that gazed down at her. The man beside her looked so very familiar, but for some reason she could not recall a name. As she stared intently at the man, it hit her.  
"H-Hotohori?"  
The young emperor looked momentarily shocked that this girl before him knew his name, but for the life of him, he could not recall a time when they had ever previously met, and yet, he felt an odd closeness to the girl.  
Miaka felt tears well in her eyes as she sat up, her gaze never wavering. An ugly jagged scar decorated the right side of Hotohori's face, starting near the corner of his eye and trailing nearly to the corner of is lips, marring that perfect beauty Miaka remembered.  
"What-Hotohori what happened to you?" she asked, reaching to delicately trace the scare with her fingertips.  
The young emporor sat completely still while Miaka lightly ran her fingers over the scar tissue.  
"It was left as a reminder to never again stand against my enemies in Kutou."  
"Who was it?"  
"The Kutou Army's General. He goes by the name of Nakago. He has taken so much from me. My wife. My son. And now he may take my kingdom, unless you, Priestess, help me to save it."  
"Your wife and son? You mean Houki and Boushine are...?"  
"Yes, they are dead. I failed to protect them, and now I will never embrace them again."  
"Hotohori....I'm sorry....I'm so sorry," Miaka said, throwing her arms around the Hotohori and sobbing.  
This was her fault. If she had been strong enough before, none of this would have happened. Houki and Boushine would be alive. This wasn't right. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. And while she was greatly pleased to see her dear friend, a growing ache was building in her heart.  
"Shhh. Do not weep. It is of the past. I must move on, for them, please do not weep," Hotohori said, brushing a few stray tears from Miaka's face.  
"But, it's my fault. This shouldn't have happened," she said.  
"What do you mean "your fault" ? You have done nothing wrong. You have only just arrived."  
"But I haven't! I've been here before. And it wasn't like this. That's how I know your name! It was different before. Everything was different, but I-failed...I failed and that's why everything has happened like this. I failed. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Miaka wailed, as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"I do not understand what you mean."  
Miaka looked up, gazing into the hazel depth of Hotohori's eyes and searched for some semblance of the emperor she had known before. This one was different. There was no spark of joy in his eyes. Only a darkness brought on by pain and suffering. Looking into the darkened eyes she knew she owed him the truth.  
"I'll explain, even though you may not understand."  
For the next two hours Miaka told Hotohori what had happened when she had previously been inside the Universe of the Four Gods. She watched as different emotions played across his face. Surprise, joy, sadness, rage, and an unnerving calm the likes that she had never seen.  
"And that's what happened," She finished.  
"I see. I admit I find this most troubling. What has happened to cause such a change? I do not know what has brought you back, but there must be a reason."  
"Do you remember any of it? Any of the others?" Miaka asked plaintively.  
"No, none of those names rings a bell, except one. Tamahome. That name is all too familiar," Hotohori said, rising from the edge of the bed and pacing the room, his back to Miaka.  
"Do you know where he is?" she asked hopefully.  
Hotohori turned to her with haunted eyes, as if he were looking right through her.  
"He is in the palace dungeon. He has been there for over two years now."  
Miaka could feel her heart thundering in her chest, like a caged beast. She wasn't quite sure she heard him right. Tamahome was in the dungeon? So that's why he hadn't been there to rescue her. But what had he done to cause Hotohori to throw him in the dungeon?  
"What did he do? Why did you throw him in the dungeon?"  
"For stealing...and for the attempted murder of the Emperor."  
"WHAT?!"  
Miaka's eyes went wide with shock. Why would Tamahome do such a thing? He would never have done anything so crazy. Never!  
"Please...Hotohori....you can't leave him there any longer, please! You're both Suzaku warriors! You're supposed to be friends. Please don't leave him there!" Miaka begged, painfully making her way out of bed.  
"What you say is true, we are both Suzaku Warriors, but he has committed a grave offense. It is not so easily forgiven."  
"Let me see him. Please, I have to talk to him. I need to know why he did this."  
Hotohori stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, trying to come to a decision. Finally he sighed deeply and said," Alright. I grant you permission to see him. But do not get your hopes up. He may not be the man you so fondly remember."  
Some hours later, Miaka found herself walking down a long corridor of the prison. Her clothes were still being washed after the beating she had taken, so all she had to wear was a long pink robe tied with a sash. That alone, made her uncomfortable. Most people that were down in the dungeon were there for a reason, but somehow, she knew Tamahome was not as dangerous as Hotohori believed him to be.  
She found his cell at the end of the corridor. There were four empty cells on either side of him. At least they could talk privately.  
"T-Tamahome?"  
"What do you...want?"  
The sight that greeted Miaka's eyes was not what she had expected. Small scares decorated his face and his bare chest was covered in deep wounds, some of them still bleeding, and others greatly infected from what were obviously wounds made by a whip. The sight was so shocking that Miaka nearly dropped the tray of food she had brought with her.  
"What's the matter? Got a staring problem?" he asked, trying to stand, but failing. It was obvious that most of the wounds on his body still hurt badly.  
"I brought you something to eat."  
"Is it time for my last meal already? I knew the emperor hated me, but doesn't a guy get a chance for a trial or something?"  
"It's not your last meal, I just thought you might like something other than this prison food, and if you'll let me, I can bandage those wounds."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to. I want to help you. I know you probably don't remember me, but trust me Tamahome, I know you. I can help you. I might even be able to get Hotohori-I mean, his highness to let you go."  
Tamahome stared at Miaka through the bars that separated them and despite the scathing mark he thought to make he instead replied," Alright. Fine. But how are you going to get in here? The guard has the keys."  
"No he doesn't," Miaka replied with a smile as she held up a ring of keys.  
"Alright. I like you already."  
Unlocking the door and quickly shutting it behind it, Miaka hid the keys and stepped close to Tamahome, setting the tray of food in front of him.  
"Now just hold still and I'll clean these wounds."  
Miaka reached into the large pocket of the robe and pulled out the bandages she had brought. She thought he might have wounds that would need bandaged. She carefully tore a large piece of cloth from her robe and pouring some water over the wounds she gently began to wipe away the dirt that had gathered on and around them.  
Tamahome watched her from the corner of his eyes, unsure of why this strange girl had come to help him, but grateful for the company and the care. It had been over two years since he had had anyone but the shadows for his company. This strange girl, whoever he was, put him at ease.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"I'm Miaka. Miaka Yuki."  
"Nice to meet you."  
They sat in silence for the longest time, neither one feeling the need to break the comfortable silence. Tamahome closed his eyes, enjoying Miaka's light touch against his skin. He sighed. It had been so long since he had seen another person. So long since he had held or been held by another person. He missed his family deeply, and this girl reminded him desperately of his family.  
"Miaka....why are you doing this?" Tamahome asked, once Miaka had finished bandaging his back.  
"I don't think you would believe me even if I told you," she replied, brushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes.  
"Try me."  
The look in Tamahome's eyes was so intense that she had to look away. She took a deep steadying breath. What if she told him and he didn't believe her? What if he did believe? Maybe they still had a chance together. Or maybe she was just fooling herself.  
"This may sound a little strange, but here goes."  
Miaka repeated her story for the second time that day, and carefully avoided looking into his eyes. She did not want to see the look in his eyes when he turned and laughed in her face or saw that there was no love there.  
"That's impossible. How could it be?"  
"I told you you wouldn't believe me. But I swear it's the truth."  
Miaka looked him full in the eyes then and prayed with all her heart that he would believe. That somehow she could get through to him.  
"You must think I'm pretty gullible don't you?" Tamahome said, as he dragged Miaka to her feet and slammed her back against the wall.  
"No. Tamahome-"  
"Shut up. Shut. Up. Is this how the emperor gets his kicks? By sending beautiful women to trick me into believing a bunch of lies?" he raged, his hand tight around her throat.  
"No....Tamahome....I swear....It's true...."  
"Go back to the emperor. He rewards his whores well."  
With that he flung her to the ground and watched as Miaka quickly scrambled out of the cell. Once she was on the other side of the bars she took one more look at Tamahome.  
"I don't care what you say, Tamahome....I still love you...."  
As she walked out into the bright sunlight, the only sound she could hear was a long a pain filled wail that echoed throughout the dungeon walls....  
  
So what'd you think? Please R&R!!! Please!! All opinions r welcome. 


	4. Determined Heart

Okay kiddies here we go again. Thanks to those who reviewed. I really, really, really, rrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyy appreciate it! And sorry if the format came out a little screwy! Here's the next installment. Hope you like it!  
  
Miaka found herself running across the open palace grounds, Tamahome's wails chasing after her. Blinded by the tears that had begun to fill her eyes Miaka didn't see the large stone on the ground in front of her until it was too late. She went sprawling to the ground in a heap and cloud of dust.  
"Walk much?" a familiar voice asked.  
Miaka wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up in confusion. The young man that stood before her had short, dark almost violet hair and was well built without being too muscular. His face was clean shaven and decorated with small, deep, scars from countless battles. The voice sounded so familiar, yet the face did not match.  
"You don't talk much do you? Hey Korine! Come over here!"  
Korine? But that was...Nuriko's dead sister. What was going on? A young woman who appeared about the same age of the young man came to stand in front of her. They were almost identical in appearenc except where one wore their hair short the other had long flowing locks that trailed down their back.  
"N-Nuriko?"  
"Huh? Do I know you?"  
Nuriko bent down to get a closer look the girl on the ground. She didn't look familiar, but then again a lot of strange people had been caught wandering around the palace grounds lately. But there was something different about this one. Something that set her apart from the others. He just couldn't place his finger on it.  
"Well? Answer me!"  
"No, I guess you don't," Miaka replied sadly.  
"Then how do you know me?"  
"Look at her robe. She's probably his majesty's new consort."  
"Most likely, though I didn't think he would ever replace Lady Houki."  
"I never knew he liked them so young."  
"Well, whatever the case, as the Emperor's guard it is our duty to escourt her back to his chambers."  
"You don't understand! I'm not-"  
"Quiet! You can tell the Emperor himself why his consort was discovered coming out of the prison."  
It was at that moment, when Nuriko pulled Miaka roughly to her feet that she really noticed him and his sister. They both wore red armor with a sword belted loosely in place at their side. Carved into the armor was the symbol for Suzaku, the gaurdian of the south. She followed quietly behind them, unsure of what to think. Nuriko had never been a part of the Emporer's gaurd and Korine...well, she had never lived to become the young woman Miaka now saw. She looked fragile and almost delicate next to her brother, but the look in her eyes was a haunting one. Something, or someone had scared her badly, and somehow it didn't seem likely that that person had survived.  
Miaka was brought back to the palace and taken directly to Hotohori's chambers. It wasn't exactly Miaka's number one place to be at the moment.She wasn't quite sure that she could face Hotohori after seeing Tamahome. They were all so different. None of them were the same. But then again, maybe this was her punishment for failing.  
"What has happened?" Hotohori asked when the trio entered his chambers.  
"Your highness, we found this girl wandering the yard. We thought you might be looking for her," Nuriko said, shoving Miaka roughly forward.  
"Oh? And what was she doing wandering the grounds alone?"  
"We don't quite know sire. She came running out of the palace dungeon when we found her," Korine replied.  
"Indeed. Leave us. I will deal with this matter myself."  
"But your majesty-"  
"But nothing. I will deal with this Nuriko. Return to your posts."  
"Yes your majesty."  
Miaka watched in stunned silence as the sister and brother walked out of Hotohori's chambers and returned to their duty.The old Nuriko wouldn't have given up so easily. He would've kept nagging until something happened. The Nuriko she had known wasn't so cold and distant. Then again, this wasn't the same Nuriko. Something had changed. This whole place was different.  
"Miaka, please join me. Tell me of your visit with Tamahome."  
Miaka looked to where the Emperor wanted her to sit and came very close to saying no, but the look in his eyes made her heart ache. This Hotohori had experienced so much pain. She felt almost obligated to sit beside him and pour her heart out to him. After all, it wasn't exactly like there was anyone else she could really talk to about this anyway.  
"It didn't go very well."  
"What didn't?"  
"My visit to Tamahome. He's-he's so different. The Tamahome I knew was caring and friendly. The man you have in the dungeon doesn't even come close to resembling the man I knew. Sure, he looks like Tamahome, and even talks like him, but it's not him."  
"Perhaps it is a sign," Hotohori replied, gently placing his hand over Miaka's.  
"What do you mean? What kind of sign?"  
"Perhaps you were not meant to be with him. Perhaps there is another with whom you are meant to share your love."  
"I'm not sure what you mean," Miaka said, scooting a little farther away from the Emperor.  
"Then allow me to show you."  
Before she could so much as blink, Hotohori pulled Miaka into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. Miaka's heart pounded in her chest like a wild animal trapped in a cage. When Hotohori released her, she was breathless. Hotohori watched her with careful eyes, his hands still gently gripping her arms.  
"Are you alright Miaka?"  
"Yeah, fine."  
"I am sorry if I have caused you some sort of discomfort. It was not my intent."  
"It's not big deal Hotohoir, really. You just caught me off gaurd. That's all."  
"I see."  
The silence that followed was thick with discomfort. Miaka had forgotten that even the Hotohori she had known before had had feelings for her. Why should this one be different? Her mind was swirling with heavy thoughts. She truly did love Tamahome, but she could pretend she hadn't heard Hotohori's words. And she couldn't pretend that it didn't hold some semblence of truth. What if it was a sign? What if she truly wasn't meant to be with Tamahome? But how could that be? She loved him so much, how could she not be with him? There had to be a way to fix this.  
"I'm sorry, it's getting late, I've gotta go."  
Before Hotohori could say a word, Miaka was out the door and half way to her own chambers. She really did not feel like continuing her conversation with Hotohori. She wanted to try and get through to Tamahome again.There had to be a way to get him to believe her. Because if this wasn't meant to be, if she and Tamahome weren't meant to be together, she did not think she could bring herself to truly love Hotohori, or anyone else for that matter. Tamahome was her heart and soul. He could not be replace. Not by the emperor, bot by anyone.  
"You're not the Emperor's new consort are you?"  
Miaka whirled in surprise to find Nuriko and Korine standing behind her. She looked at the duo and felt a pang of sadness. If only the Nuriko she had known could see what a beautiful young woman his sister had become. He would be so proud.  
"No. I'm not."  
"Then what are you doing at the palace? Are you some sort of relative?"  
"No."  
Nuriko and Korine exchanged a glance. What was this strange girl doing here? And why was the emperor making such a big deal about her presence.  
"Come on, I'll explain everything," Miaka said, heading for her chambers.  
Once they were safely inside the bedchambers Hotohori had given her, Miaka told Korine and Nuriko everything that she had previously told Hotohori. She watched their saddened reactions as she told them of their lives and their deaths.  
"This isn't possible. It can't be true."  
"But it is! I swear on my life it's true."  
"I'm not quite sure why, but for some reason, I believe you," Korine replied.  
"How can you say that?" Nuriko demanded angrily.  
"Come now brother. Don't you think it's a little strange that that cart just happened to stop only inches away from me? If what she says is true, then I shouldn't be here. I would never have had to endure the things I have."  
At that last, Korine's voice dropped to nearly a whisper and tears began to fill her eyes. Something told Miaka that Korine had experienced a deep pain that still ahced today. Someone had done her great wrong, and she never should have endured it.  
"True...but you are here. And I am greatful for it. You should count yourself lucky to still be here." Nuriko said.  
"In all honesty, I think I would have preferred to die."  
Nuriko looked shocked and deeply saddened by this. He loved his sister greatly. They had always been so close as children. The thought of her not being there to grow up with caused him great pain.  
"I have to return to duty."  
And with that, Nuriko quickly exited the quiet chamber. Miaka had bever seen anyone look so hurt.It broke her heart to see her friend hurting.  
"What were you talking about when you said you never would have endured the things you have? If you don't mind me asking that is."  
Korine gave Miaka a soeculative look, trying to make up her mind about her. As if she weren't quite sure of what to make of this strange girl.  
"Very well. But what I tell you must not leave this room. For only Nuriko and I know of these events."  
"I promise. I won't say a word."  
"Alright then. Several months back Nuriko and I were sent into Kutou to free some of our men that had been taken hostage. We managed to get our soldiers out of the dungeon and Nuriko was leading them out. I had nearly made it out of the dungeon when i was grabbed from behind. I was taken prisoner by the general of the Kutou army. A cruel and unfeeling man named Nakago. For 4 months I was held hostage. Nakago spent every free moment with me in the dungeon raping and torturing me. He didn't care about the damage he was doing. He only cared about the fact that it would torment my brother to know what he had done to me. he returned me to the palace here in Konan, beaten and bloody, just outside the palace gates. Nuriko was only told that I was beaten, although I'm sure he knows what was done. I have tried to spare him of the greusome details."  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."  
"Do not apologise. It was not your fault. It was my own carelessness that got me captured. I should have been more careful of my actions.Now if you will excuse me, I must also return to duty. "  
As she reached the door Korine turned to face Miaka.  
"Oh, and Miaka?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I wish you great luck with Tamahome. I'm not sure why, but something tells me that you will succeed. If you found him once, I am sure you can make him understand."  
"Thanks."  
Of course, that was easier said than done. Tamahome always had been stubborn. Getting him to listen may not be as easy as anyone thought. Gathering up what courage she had in her Miaka quickly changed into her freshly mended clothes and headed once more to the dungeon. There had to be a way to get through to him. There just had to be. Besides, where there was a will, the was a way, right?  
The dungeon was nearly void of all sounds as Miaka made her way down the stone steps. Most of the cells were empty, its former occupants long gone. A few still held criminals, but not many. Konan always had been one of the cities with the lowest amount of crimes. She didn't look up as she passed by the few cells that held prisoners, and even managed not to say any of her own scathing remarks when the prisoners decided to start with the cat calls and smart remarks.  
"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave?" Tamahome said angrily, when Miaka approached his cell.  
"And I told you that I didn't care and I still loved you," Miaka replied.  
"Love me? You don't even know me! You're just some nut that the emperor picked up to try and make a fool of me. Well I'm not falling for it!"  
"Damn it Tamahome, I'm not kidding! Everything I have told you since I first came down here earlier is true! I convinced the emperor to let me come down here earlier to bandage your wounds! He doesn't even know I'm here now. I came back for you! To see you!"  
"Why?"  
"I've told you. Because I love you."  
Tamahome looked her over again. She was definitely strange, but for some reason a part of him believed her. A part of him desperately hoped that her words were true. He had spent too many years alone, too many years wondering when the loneliness and solitude would disappear.  
"Tell me again."  
"What?"  
"The story you told me earlier. Tell it to me again...Please."  
Miaka's eyes widened in shock. Maybe it was the fact that he had said please, or maybe because she wanted to believe that she was getting through to him, but she couldn't deny his request. Once again Miaka told Tamahome of what things were like before, when they had all fought together, laughed together, and loved together. When she finally had the courage to look up, Miaka saw that Tamahome's eyes had filled with tears, which he quickly tried to hide.  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome," Miaka replied, uncertain of what to do.  
"You better get back to your room. The emperor might come looking for you."  
"You're right, but...I'll still see you tomorrow...Goodnight Tamahome."  
"Goodnight Miaka."  
There was still so much left unsaid between them. So much that needed to be said. With a less heavy heart, Miaka headed back to the palace rooms. The sun had already set and night time was well underway. So much time had passed while she was talking to Tamahome, and she hadn't even noticed. That night, as Miaka lay sleeping, loud, brash cries echoed across the palace grounds.  
"Sound the alarm! The prisoner has escaped!"  
Just as Miaka sat up in bed, a hand came down over her mouth, silencing any cries she may have had.  
  
So what did you think? Good? Bad? Needs a little work? Please R&R! See ya next time kiddies! 


	5. In the Hands of Bandits

Okay Kiddies, here we are once again. Here's the next chapter of my fic. Sorry it's taken so long to get it uploaded. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my fic. I so seriously appreciate it. PLEASE continue to review! Anyway, here's the next installment. Enjoy!

A low voice whispered,"Don't move and you won't get hurt. You scream an' yer as good as dead."

Miaka could only nod in response. After all, there isn't exactly much you can do when your hands are being tied behind your back.

"Come on, Genrou, hurry it up already. I don't want the Emperor coming in here after his precious priestess."

That voice! It had to be...but it couldn't be...Tamahome? Miaka turned her head to the side to get a look at the face that went with the voice, her heart tightening in her chest. She said a silent prayer that the face that would match that voice did not belong to Tamahome. Unfortunately, when she turned her head enough to see, it was in fact Tamahome that had spoken. Miaka felt her heart sinking in her chest, and tears sting at the back of her eyes. She had greatly underestimated this Tamahome.

"Not a word, you hear me,"Genrou replied," You make so much as a peep and I'll feed ya to the other bandits."

Miaka glanced at Genrou. He hadn't really changed much. His hair was slightly longer than she recalled, and on the left half of his face was a burn so badly healed that it made the flesh look almost like half melted candle wax. She dared a quick glance into his eyes only to find them filled with a firey rage that she had only seen directed at enemies. She had never once thought to ever have that gaze directed at her. It was the last thing she wanted. Genrou's behavior she could understand. This wouldn't be the first time he had kidnapped her, but this Genrou was much crueler than the one she had known before. Miaka's gaze shifted to Tamahome and looked him directly in the eye. She stared into those fathomless depths for so long that Tamahome forced himself to look away, and that was when Miaka asked the one question she had been wondering since she first arrived in this twisted version of the world she had at one time greatly loved.

"Why?"

Her question was met with only silence.

"Let's get a move on. Kouji's waitin' with the horses. We gotta get outta here."

Miaka was haulled roughly to her feet and taken through a passage that she hadn't even known was there. Once they entered the tunnel they were momentarily plunged into darkness, until Tamahome lit a torch and guided them through the endless seeming tunnel, until at last they stood just outside the back gates of the palace. Miaka looked around in bewilderment, and briefly wondered how long that tunnel had been there. She had never noticed it before.

"Ya just gonna stand there boss or are we gettin' out of this dump?"

Miaka looked upward to find Kouji staring down at her from one of three brown mares. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same bandit that Miaka remembered, though whether or not he was crueler than before she didn't know, and she didn't really care to find out.

Suddenly Miaka found herself being hoisted onto the back of one of the mares, with Tamahome sitting comfortably behind her, hands firlmy holding the reins. Which also meant she couldn't get away by throwing herself from the horse while they were riding.

"An' just to make sure you can't get away."

There was a heavy pressure on the back of her head and suddenly the world became dark. Gnerou re-sheathed his tessen and smiled grimly. He didn't know why but for the first time in ages he felt slightly guilty for knocking her out. For some insane reason Tamahome had insisted that they bring her along. She wasn't much to look at. She was kind of pretty in a peasant girl next door type of way, but otherwise she didn't seem particularly interesting. Oh well, it wasn't him that would have to deal with her when she woke up. If Tamahome wanted to bring her along, then he had to take responsibility for her.

When Miaka next awoke she found herself lying on a cold hard surface.She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Big mistake. Her vision swirled and she suddenly found herself lying flat on her back, her breathing slow and shallow. It felt as though all the bones in her head were shifting around and rearranging her skull. As slowly as she dared, Miaka moved to her hands and knees and lifted her head. She took a long, slow look around the room she was in. It was mostly solid stone except for the iron bars that let her know she was obviously in some sort of prison.

"Having some problems?"

Miaka looked toward the sound of the voice and quickly found herself hunched over, trying desperately to keep her stomach down out of her throat.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Tamahome replied.

"Yeah. Right."

"I'm serious. Genrou hit you pretty hard, I told him he's got to be careful with that kind of stuff."

"Well unless you're here to let me out, I don't really care," Miaka replied coldly.

She wasn't exactly feeling particularly fond of Tamahome at the moment. Especially not after the way he had acted. Why had they brought her here? And since when did Tamahome work for Tasuki?

"Sorry. Can't do that," Tamahome said plainly," But I can bring you something to eat if you're hungry. It's the least I can do."

"I don't want anything from you. I hate you."

"Oh, well I guess that's just too bad, because I love you," he said, mocking her earlier statement.

"Shut up."

"Why? isn't that what you want to hear? I love you Miaka."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You're not him! You'll never be him! The Tamahome I knew would never do this to someone! He would never treat people like this!"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm Tamahome."

"No. No. No. No. No."

Tamahome walked away from the cell, leaving a very shaken Miaka to her soft whimpers and the constant repeat of her own voice saying," No.No.No." Over and over. But for some reason he couldn't help but feel guilty. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was actually starting to like that girl. She didn't always make sense, but she wasn't half bad.

"Hey keep it down would ya?"

Miaka looked up from the corner of the cell where she sat, huddled in her own misery. Sitting nearly directly in front of her was a young man who she had never even noticed before. It made her wonder how long he had been there. Surely when she had opened her eyes she had been alone in the cell. Now here was this stranger, looking at her with a pitying glance. At least, she thought he was looking at her. Miaka, moved slowly toward the end of the cell where the stranger with the familiar voice sat, and the light was better.

"Who are you?" she asked as she moved.

"Just a wanderer you might say No da."

No da? It couldn't be....Chichiri? It took a moment for Miaka's eyes to adjust to the slight change of lighting, but when they did adjust, the sight that greeted her was not what she had expected. His eyes...oh Suzaku, his eyes! Where once a sinlge mass of scars had covered his eye, there were now only two empty holes. They had torn out his eyes.

"C-Chichiri?"

A look of confusion passed over the monk's face.

"You know me, but I don't recall ever meeting you before. Come closer."

Miaka moved that small distance that seperated them and did her best not to flinch as Chichiri lifted a hand to gently touch her face.

"No, I would remember meeting you No da. So tell me, how is it you know me?"

"I'm not sure you would even believe me if I told you."

"Try me, no da."

Once again Miaka re-counted the story of how they had fought, laughed, and cried together. Of a time different from this one, when they had all been such close friends. When it was done, Miaka looked up at Chichiri to try and figure out the reaction on his face.

"I admit your story is hard to stomach, no da, but somehow...I believe you."

"Really?"

Miaka's heart nearly lept out of her chest. He truly believed her? At least someone did.

"Really."

There was a long moment of silence between them.

"Chichiri?"

"Yes?"

"Um...what happened to your eyes? If you don't mind me asking, that is?"

"The Kutou army had been coming to my home village, pillaging and raping, and murdering. On their last raid, their General thought he could take my wife no da. He said their emperor was looking to remarry. My best friend Hikou and I fought him. I refused to let them take her. Hikou died within minutes. We were outnumbered, and we knew it, but I wouldn't give her up without a fight no da. When I was too weak to go on fighting, I was chained to a post and forced to watch as my wife and children were slaughtered. The entire village was destroyed and I was left to have my eyes torn out by ravenous birds. Sometime later these bandits came through the ruins of my home and found me. The one they call Genrou took pity on me. They broke my chains and brought me here, though I wish they had left me to die, no da. There's no sense in going on when there's nothing left to live for."

"How many children did you have?"

"Four, and one on the way."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You had nothing to do with it."

Miaka looked up to find that from those two empty sockets, were tears. So much damage had been done because she had failed as Priestess. A part of her was deeply torn, wondering which had been a better time. In this twisted version of the world she had loved, Chichiri had known years of happiness with a wife and children only to have it torn brutally away and replaced with misery. No, the world she had first known was the better of the two. At least there Chichiri's pain had been replaced with happiness. He hadn't been forced to live alone with his bitterness and suffering.Tearing a piece of cloth from her shirt, Miaka tied it gently but firmly around the monk's head in order to keep out as much infection as possible from the gaping holes.

"Thank you."

"Anything for a friend,"Miaka replied.

That earned her a smile from the blind monk. It made her heart hurt to see the shape he ws in, but at least he was alive, and that counted for something, didn't it?

"Hey! No talking amongst prisoners, understand?"

Miaka and Chichiri both turned to the sound of the harsh voice. Even without eyes, Chichiri still reacted the way had when he had full vision. Some habits never change.

"I asked you a question. Do you understand?"

"Yes we understand!"

"I thought I said, no talking!"

Now she was definitely confused. Hadn't he just wanted them to answer him? The gaurd at the door was a big bear of a man. He had the shoulders of a qurterback and the arms of a professional wrestler. He wasn't someone you wanted to necesarily pick a fight with, and he was coming into their cell. He wore ragged clothes and had a beard that was dirty and knotted. Miaka definitley didn't want him coming in there.

"Now what do we do?" Miaka asked Chichiri, her eyes never leaving the gaurd.

"Try not to get hit," Chichiri replied.

Easier said than done. The gaurd had approached them and picked Miaka up by the front of her blouse, his rancid breath hitting her face.

"What's the matter girl? Scared?" he asked, with amusement.

"No, just wondering when's the last time you had a breath mint," Miaka replied, turning her head to the side.

"Stupid little bitch!" he replied connecting his fist with Miaka's abdomne before throwing her to the ground.

Miaka hit the floor of the cell with a deafening thud. When she next opened her eys, she found much to her amazement, Chichiri was fighting the gaurd that had hit her. Chichiri moved with a blur of speed that Miaka had never noticed before. It seemed like his skills as a fighter had increased.The glint of something shiny caught Miaka's attention. The gaurd was holding a blade too small to be called a sword and too large to be a dagger in his right hand. He held it just behind his back, trying to keep it out of sight until just the right moment. He brought the blade into sight and raised his hand to strike.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

Miaka rose to her feet, fighting the nausea that threatened to undo her, and shoved Chichiri out of the way of the gaurd's blade just as it came down for the strike. Miaka's screams of pain echoed throughout the prison as the large blade bit into her flesh, twisting as it sliced into her.

"Miaka!"

Suddenly there were angry shouts from the hall, and the room was quickly filling with bandits. Apparently her shouts had brought reinforcements, including Tamahome.

"What the hell's goin' on here?" Genrou demanded angrilly.

"Nothin' boss, jus' tryin' to keep these urchins in line."

Tamahome surveyed the room and his went wide with shock when he saw Miaka lying craddled in the blind monk's arms, bleeding heavily.Her chest rising and falling only just so slightly. It almost looked as though she wasn't breathing at all.

"Miaka!"

Tamahome fell to his knees beside her and unbuttoned the bottom of her blouse just enough to see the damage done by the blade that was still embedded in her abdomen. Most of the fabric of her shirt was already soaked with blood and spreading fast. Tamahome suddenly felt a deep grieving and desperation fill him. He didn't quite understand why, but something told him that he could not lose her. Whether he would admit it or not, this strange girl meant something to him. He just couldn't describe it, but he knew he couldn't let her die here. Not like this. If she died, it would be his fault.

"What have you?" he demanded angrily," What the hell have you done to her?!"

Tamahome was on the gaurd before anyone could so much as blink. Within minutes the gaurd lay on the floor, unmoving. From the slow rise and fall of his chest everyone knew he was still alive, but not by much. He was lucky Tamahome hadn't killed him.

"Oh no...priestess....," a familiar female voice said sadly.

Miaka turned her head as much as she could and saw the Korine stood just behind Genrou, her hand locked within his. What was going on?

"Tasuki, we have to get her help. We can't let her die. She's the Priestess damn it!"

Genrou looked at Korine and a look of tenderness passed over his face before being masked once again by that rough appearance of a bandit leader. Miaka expected to see nothing less from the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits.If anything, Genrou was a leader and a warrior above all else.

Suddenly she began to shiver with a cold that no amount of blankets could remedy. Her breathing was becoming too slow and shallow, and the ache of the blade was beginning to quickly disappear.

"Miaka! Come on, stay with me, don't give up!"

Tamahome scooped the nearly unconscious priestess into his arms, followed by Chichiri, Korine, Genrou, and the handful of bandits that had come running when they heard the screams erupt from the dungeon.

"Get her to one of the beds an' call the healer!"

"Boss....what about me?" the gaurd asked from his spot on the floor, holding his shattered nose.

"You can stay here and rot."

With that Genrou turned his back and locked the cell door. His bandits all knew the rules. You steal to survive and fight to protect your comrades. But you don't do it for the sake of fighting and stealing, and above all else, you NEVER attack a defenseless woman. It was the one rule you did not break. Other bandits had been killed for less.

For what seemed like only hours but was actually several days, Miaka faded in and out of a fevered unconsciousness. From time to time she would see a few faces. Some familiar, some not. For awhile she began to wonder if she was hallucinating. She thought that she had seen Hotohori, and Nuriko. At one time she could have sworn that it was Tamahome sitting by her side. When she next regained consciousness, she was still too tired to keep her eyes open for long. She felt a warmth in her hand, and it took a moment for her to realize that someone was holding her hand. She had a moment to wonder who it was that was sitting beside, when a vice spoke, answering her question.

"Miaka...I'm so sorry....It's all my fault that this happened to you. I had no idea this would happen...if I had known....If I had known the gaurd would try something like that I never would have left you there....I would have kept you with me. At least then you would have been safe. I could have protected you. I just didn't believe you. Everything you said...it sounded too much like a dream to be real...I thought you were lying...but...after everything I've seen...I...believe you...I believe you Miaka, just please....please don't die...I don't know why I feel like this but...but I don't think I could stand it if you died...please live....please....I'll do anything just....please....please...don't leave me....not when I've only just found you...."

The rest of the words were cut off by deep gutteral sobs. Miaka slowly opened her eyes and felt her own tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Tamahome..."

Tamahome suddenly looked up, in shock, surprise, and relief. She was awake!

"Miaka...are you alright? How do you feel?" he asked, deep concern filling his voice.

"Everything hurts," she replied, her throat soar and dry.

"Here, drink this," Tamahome said, helping her to drink from a flask of water.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Miaka asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I don't know. Because I want to."

"Right. What happened? Where am I?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember being stabbed but after that everything else is kind of a blur."

"After you were stabbed, the gaurd that did it was left in the prison. We brought you up here to heal you. That monk that was in the cell with you, what was his name...? Chichiri, he said he knew some healing, and then the strangest thing happened. Your body started glowing with this strange red light."

"Yeah, ya lit the place up like a fire work."

Miaka and Tamahome both looked toward the doorway where Genrou and Korine stood side by side. Korine had a solemn look on her face, as if she had done something unforgivable.

"Korine? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the palace? And where's Nuriko?"

"Nuriko is busy gaurding the emperor who is very worried about you by the way. Tasuki, would you two leave us alone for a bit? We need to have a little girl talk."

Tasuki? That was the first time Miaka had heard anyone call him by that name. She briefly wondered why Korine was allowed to call him by that name and no one else. Maybe they were closer than either of them let on. Maybe.

"Sure. C'mon Tama, let's go have a drink. You look like you could use it."

"You got it boss."  
Once Tasuki and Tamahome had left the room, Korine seated herself in the wooden chair beside Miaka's bed. Her eyes were all for the floor, as if the stone pattern were suddenly very interesting. Yes indeed, that floor was downright spellbinding.

"Miaka, I need you to keep a secret for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

Korine took a deep breath and raised her eyes from the floor. The look in her eyes was so intense, Miaka had to fight the the urge not to look away.

"Gen-I mean, Tasuki and I, well...we're sort of...we're lovers. Nuriko doesn't know, well, he knows now, but...I had no idea they were going to take you. I swear I didn't. They were only suppossed to get Tamahome out of his cell. That's it. I'm so sorry about what happened to you. If I had known sooner, then maybe this wouldn't have happened, but I swear I meant you no harm. After tonight, I think we're all convinved more than ever that you truly are the Priestess of Suzaku...especially after seeing the way your body glowed with the light of Suzaku. Only the chosen Priestess and her warriors would glow like that."

"Is that why you came here? Because you knew they'd taken me?"

"Partly...but in truth...for the most part I was more worried for Tasuki's safety. I wanted to be sure he got away safely. It wasn't until I arrived here that I knew of your kidnapping."

"How did Hotohori and Nuriko get here?"

"They followed me. They thought I was coming after you alone, so they risked the danger of following me. It wasn't until we were nearly here that I realized I was being tracked. Nuriko always was better at keeping to the shadows than I was. I guess that's why Nakago was able to catch me. The truth is, when I was captured, I wasn't just there for the captured troops, I was there to save Tasuki. Nakago had taken him prisoner more then five months previous to our troops from Konan being captured. I thought I could kill two birds with one stone. I guess it didn't work too well. I know Tasuki still feels guilty for what happened. He's always being so carefull around me, like he's afraid that I'll break."

"Nakago wasn't the one who brought you back to the palace was he?" Miaka asked.

"No...Tasuki risked his own life to sneak back into the Kutou dungeon and free me. He carried me back to the palace. He was forced to leave me at the gates. A good deed doesn't change the fact that's he's the leader of the Mt. Riekaku Bandits. If he had brought me into the palace himself they would have thrown him in the dungeon."

Suddenly great shouts erupted from deep within the mountain hideout. Korine was on her feet, sword drawn, facing the doorway. The doors to the room had been completely blown off of their hinges. What was going on? Miaka seemed to be wondering that alot lately.The only thing that could be seen through the cloud of smoke in the door way was a small glowing blue light. Miaka gasped in shock, she would know that symbol anywhere. There was only one man who bore that symbol on his body.

"Nakago."

"So good to see you have not forgotten me Korine. I certainly haven't forgotten you."

"Damn you, Nakago, what do you want?" Korine demanded angrily, her eyes burning with a violet fire.

"I've come for the Priestess. I heard she was here. Although, I would be willing to make a trade...you....for the priestess."

"I'll die first," Korine replied.

Miaka could tell from the fine trembling along Korine's arms that she was using her anger to fight back the growing fear in the pit of her stomach. Korine was facing the monster of both their nightmares. This was the man who had tortured Korine and murdered so many of Miaka's friends and nearly destroyed her world.

"What do you plan to do with that sword little girl? Kill me?"

"I will kill you," Korine said through clenched teeth," For all you have done to me, for the lives you have destroyed, I swear, I'll kill you."

Somehow it was as if she were losing time. One minute Nakago stood at the doorway of the room, the next, he was standing directly next to Korine, a malicious look in his eyes. But it wasn't Korine the look was directed at. It was Miaka.

"I don't think so," Nakago replied, driving a large handled blade deep into Korine's stomach, twisting the blade as he stabbed her.

The blade of the knife had to have been sharper than it appeared, it had cut straight through Korine's armor as if it were made of paper. Korine fell to her knees, her body sliding along the length of the blade. She turned her head painfully slowly toward Miaka, eyes filled with tears, blood running down her chin.With the last breath in her body, she managed to utter a single word,"Ru...u......n."

"Korine..no....!"

Miaka struggled desperately to her feet, trying to fight against the blinding pain from the wound in her abdomen. She could feel the delicate stitches tearing as she scrambled from the bed. There was only one exit to the room and Nakago stood in front of it. There had to be another way out. There had to be. Miaka looked desperately about the room for some route of escape only to find none. There was only her and Nakago.

"Don't think I have forgotten you either Priestess. I remember you quite well. You should see the new changes I have made to your world since your departure. I think you'll like them, I know I do."

"You...you know me?" Miaka asked in confusion.

"Of course...and this time Priestess, I will finish what I started. You will join your precious warriors in death."

"That's not possible. It...It's not possible.....You did all this?"

"It took some time, but yes. To let you relive the murder of your precious warriors and your beloved Tamahome once more. It is a fitting end to your pathetic existance."

"No...no....You bastard!"

Miaka's body began to glow with a light as red as flame and just as hot. She was filled with a cold, unfeeling rage. So this was his doing. He had brought her back here. Just a final torture before he tried to kill her. If that was his plan she was going to take him with her. She would see to that. As quickly as she could Miaka tucked her body and rolled, picking up Korine's sword as she did so. When she got to her feet once more, she wielded Korine's sword.Nakago looked at her in surprise, then laughed, a harsh bray of sound.

"Oh, this really is too rich. Do you really think you can fight me? You, a pathetic failure of an excuse for a Priestess? You who couldn't even save her own world? Who failed to summon Suzaku and save her warriors?"

"I may have failed once Nakago, but I won't fail again. Even if I die here and now, I'll take you with me. I won't let you hurt anyone else. No one else will be forced to suffer at your hand."

This only brought another harsh laugh from Nakago.Nice to know she could be amusing.

"That's quite funny. I hate to break it to you, but you're going to hell Prietess of Suzaku."

"Save me seat."

Nakago drew his own sword and rushed Miaka with a blow that was almost staggering, but she managed to hold her ground and block the downward strike of Nakago's blade.

"Not bad Priestess. Not bad at all, but that was only beginner's luck. You won't outlast me."

"We'll see about that."

The battle that ensued between Miaka and Nakago would always be remembered as legendary. When the few gathered Suzaku warriors came upon the scene, Miaka and Nakago were already deeply immersed in the battle. Miaka was on the offensive and it looked as the the battle was going in her favor. Nakago was constantly having to raise his sword in defense. There were patches of blood here and there, and the sleeves of his shirt were torn where Miaka's blade had successfully landed. Just when it looked as though Miaka would win, the tides changed and Nakago quickly had Miaka defending herself. On and on it went, back and forth between the two. The turn of the battle would constantly shift, until finally Nakago had Miaka on the defensive again. He was merciless in his attack. Miaka's arms were tired and weak. Both Miaka and Nakago were soaked with sweat,but it was Miaka who felt the most battle fatigue. The wound in her abdomen had torn wide open and was bleeding heavily. The midsection of the robe she wore was already soaked with blood and spreading. The center was almost black and Miaka was pale from loss of blood. If the battle didn't come to an end soon, it was very likely that she wouldn't survive,though she hadn't really expected to in the first place. It was only then that the Suzaku warriors decided to step in. It was that show of strength by their Priestess that brought out the true warriors in them all.

"Mind if we cut in?" Tamahome asked, stepping in front of Miaka, blade drawn.

Where the sword had come from Miaka didn't know, but she was grateful for it. She couldn't take much more. That was for certain.

"Take a break Miaka, I've got this one covered."

Miaka leaned havily on the sword for support, terrified that she was going to pass out from fatigue and bloodloss. The last thing she wanted was to pass out in the same room as Nakago. It was definitly not one of her top ways to go unconscience.

"Hmph. This will have to wait until later Priestess. Your suffering can be delayed, but I will not wait for long."

And with that parting comment, Nakago was suddenly gone from the room, using energy from his life force to teleport away from the bandit's hideout. From the moment they had stepped into the room Nuriko and Tasuki had both searched for Korine, while trying to keep their attention on Nakago. It was only when he was finally gone that they saw her body laying face down on the floor in a pool of blood.

"KORINE!"

In an instant, Tasuki and Nuriko sat with Korine craddled between them. Tears ran down their faces in rivers. For one man, it was a much beloved sister that had been lost. A childhood playmate who never again would know the simple joys of family. For the other...an irreplacable love had been lost. It seemed as though as Korine's

life faded from the world so faded the light fron Tasuki's eyes. It was in that moment that Miaka realized that Korine had been so much more than tasuki's lover, she had been his entire world.

"NO! DAMN YOU NAKAGO!" Nuriko screamed, slamming his fists into the cold hard floor, deep gutteral sobs racking his frame.

Tasuki was still craddling Korine in his arms, whispering to the lifeless form of his beloved," I'm sorry Korine....I'm so sorry my angel....I love you ....I love you always....I'm sorry I failed you...forgive me....my angel....my love....I'm so sorry....I'll get revenge for what he's done to you....I swear on my life he'll pay for what he's done to you....to us....I love you....Korine...."

The sight of two of her warriors in such suffering, and the loss of blood was too much. Everything was finally beginning to take its toll on her. It was too much for me to take in. The world around her was beginning to shift and swirl in a pool of color. Until finally it faded to black.

"Miaka!"

Tamahome slid to his knees just in time to catch Miaka as her body fell to the floor. He craddled her gently in his arms and felt as though his heart would jump from his chest when he realized that she was very close to dying. There was too much blood. If it didn't stop soon, he might just lose her after all.

"Tasuki! Get the healer....Miaka...I....I think she's dying..."

So what did ya think?Good? Bad? Needs work? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Conflicted Spirit, Empty Heart

Okay kiddies, on with the story!!!! Sorry it's taken me forever to get this posted but here it is. For those who have reviewed and continue to review, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU T THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I REALLY hope you enjoy it.  
  
For three days Miaka dozed in and out of unconsciousness once more. Every now and again she would catch bits and pieces of conversations, but she was never fully aware of what was going on around her. Every part of her body felt like a thousand tons of lead. When she finally was able to regain consciousness and hold on to it, it was not good news that greeted her.  
  
"I see yer finally awake."  
  
"Huh? Oh...Tasuki...it's you..."  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What of it?"  
  
Miaka was confused and caught off gaurd by the hostility in his voice. Why was he so angry with her? What had she done? Suddenly her mind flashed back to the scene that had taken place in a different room at a different time. She remembered fighting Nakago, her stitches tearing and a body....body?...No, that couldn't be it? The more she thought about it, the clearer it became...it wasn't just a body, it was...Korine. She was dead.  
  
"Tasuki....I'm sorry...."  
  
"It's a little late fer that Priestess."  
  
Miaka looked into the fiery depths of Tasuki's eyes and was forced to look away first. It hurt to see the pain in his eyes. The total loss of sense of self. He was a different man than he had been three days ago. He was still in grieving for Korine. Not that she could blame him.  
  
"Y'know, all I keep hearin' is how yer some sorta high n' mighty Priestess. That yer supposed to be the one that's gonna save the world and summon Suzaku. Well, tell me somethin' Priestess, how the hell are you gonna save the world when ya couldn't even save Korine from getting killed?!" Tasuki screamed, tears stinging at his eyes,"Well? Answer me? How are you gonna save any of us? All I've seen you do since you got here is get into trouble! You don' even know how to save yerself! Nakago was right, you are pathetic! It's no wonder you failed!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to....I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I didn't..."  
  
"DON'T! Don't you dare say you're sorry now! If you wanna apologise go to Korine's grave and apoligise to what's left of her! She's dead, and it's all your damn fault!" Tasuki said, slapping Miaka, hard across the face, leaving a large red imprint of his hand.  
  
"Tasuki! That's enough!"  
  
Miaka and Tasuki both looked to the doorway to find Tamahome standing there, anger eminating from his body. His anger was all for Tasuki. He had seen the whole thing. He could understand Tasuki's grief. He would feel the same way if it had been the other way around, but it wasn't, and he had no right to take it out on Miaka. She wasn't exactly perfect, but she tried. He knew that much.  
  
"No...it's alright Tamahome....he's right....he's completely right...I am a failure....but I tried....I tried so hard....and I still failed...and I'm sorry....I know it doesn't make up for Korine's death or for failing all of you....but I am sorry....I'd change it if I could...but I just can't...I'm sorry...I never intended to hurt any of you...I'm sorry," Miaka sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Get out Tasuki.Now."  
  
Tasuki rose in a fit of anger, ready to argue against Tamahome, but the look in Tamahome's eyes stopped him cold in his tracks. With a quick backward glance he exited the room, leaving Tamahome and Miaka alone. Tamahome went to the sobbing Priestess and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don't let him get to you Miaka. He's still in grieving for Korine. He's just looking for someone to blame. It's not your fault. None of this is."  
  
Miaka leaned into the warmth of Tamahome's arms around her and sobbed deep gutteral sobs. Despite his earlier behavior, she was glad to have him with her. She was more grateful than he could ever have known for this small comfort. This small piece of the love and comfort she had once shared with the other Tamahome. Taking a deep breath Miaka carefully wrapped her own arms around Tamahome, afraid that he would pull back from her, but when he didn't move, she relaxed against his body, trying to stop her own tears from falling. She was tired of crying. Of failing. Most of all she was tired of this world. And her own. She didn't really want to live in either world. Mostly, she just didn't want to live.  
  
"Miaka...?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Tamahome gently lifted Miaka's chin so she was looking into his eyes, both of them at a total loss of words. She had forgotten the beauty of his eyes. The look that lurked there now was so intense she wanted to look away but couldn't quite bring herself to do so. If this had been the Tamahome she had known, this would have been the moment they kissed, but this wasn't her Tamahome. This wasn't anything she remembered, and yet, the moment Tamahome's lips brushed lightly across her own, Miaka couldn't help but to kiss him back, just as gently.When they pulled back from the kiss, Miaka was surprised by the look of total tenderness on Tamahome's face. She had never seen it before. At least not on this man's face. At that moment she seemed to lose all sense of where she was and what she was doing. Suddenly Miaka found herself lying back in the pillows, her fingers wound in Tamahome's hair, kissing him passionately. She didn't care that this wasn't truly her Tamahome, she just wanted something real. Something she could take in her hands and hold onto. Too much of this world was different, too much had changed and it sent her mind whirling. Tamahome gently slid his hand inside the the upper half of Miaka's robe, carefully moving his hand upward, gently caressing her. He didn't want to do anything that might scare her and make her withdraw from him. He hesitated momentarily in his caresses, then slid his hand that last inch upward that would have him gently cupping her in his hand. Miaka gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected Tamahome to be so forward. He had never really gotten the chance to touch her like this. Not really. It was the one true time that she had gotten to feel the warmth of his hand on her body. The first true time that Tamahome had touched her. But then she remembered, this wasn't Tamahome. Not her Tamahome anyway. It unnerved her to know that this man was Tamahome, and yet not truly Tamahome. She knew for a fact that her Tamahome was gone. Dead. She had sat helplessly by and watched while he died. And there was nothing she could say or do that would ever bring him back. She still found it hard to deal with the knowledge that she had failed him, had failed everyone, and they had paid with their lives. It tore her apart inside to know she had lost so many people she had loved.  
  
"Tamahome...we need to stop," she said, sitting up and pulling Tamahome's hand from her robe.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine I just...I just need to stop."  
  
Her mind was too distracted to think of letting him touch her. A part of her even felt guilty for it. Her only thoughts at that moment were of the people she had lost. Even Yui still hated her. Yui. It was only Yui's insistance that kept Nakago from completely devastating their world. Miaka had only seen Yui once since that horrible battle. Yui and Nakago were expecting their second child, and Yui couldn't have been happier in the hands of that monster. How her beloved friend could have found happiness with that abomination still blew her mind. She could hardly believe the sight of her friend, one child of only a year old, and another on the way. It was too much to bear.  
  
"Tamahome...why do you work for Tasuki?" Miaka asked suddenly. It was something she had been wondering since she had first seen the two working side by side and it would distract them from what they had previously been doing.  
  
"I've worked with Tasuki since I was thirteen. After the Kutou army ransacked Konan for what I had hoped to be the final time, I was left with nothing, and no one. My home village was completely annihilated. The only other member of my family to survive was my youngest sister Yuiren. We didn't have anywhere to go. No one was going to hire me. Not when I still had to take care of Yuiren. I went around from village to village looking for a place to work, a place to live. Yuiren....she caught some sort of illness that was rumored to be going around. I didn't know much about raising a kid. I didn't know how to take care of her. Not long after she got sick, I met Tasuki. He offered to give me a job as a member of the Mt. Riekaku Bandits. He said there would be someone here who could help me to take better care of Yuiren. It was good work, and at least Yuiren and I had a place we could call home again. Not long after that Yuiren took a turn for the worse. For a little while there, we thought she would make it. We really did. She appeared to be getting better by the day, but...one morning I went to see how she was doing....and she was dead...she had died sometime during the night," he finished quietly.  
  
Miaka saw the haunted look in his eyes, and wanted nothing more at that moment than to chase it away and replace it with some bit of the joy that had lived within the Tamahome she had known. But something told her the look in his eyes was a deep wound that all the medicine in the world could not cure.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I wish things could have been different...I wish I could have saved you....saved all of you...but it still wouldn't have made much difference would it? They'd still be dead...everyone would still be gone...even if I had succeeded...people still would have suffered. Lives would have been lost."  
  
"Miaka...I can't even begin to pretend to understand the pain that you've felt, or the things you've experienced, but not all of it was your fault. There are some things in life that you cannot change. No matter how hard you try. I only know that you've seen a world different from this one. A world that I can't even imagine."  
  
"I keep finding myself wondering which world was better. If maybe this one was less harsh than the one that I had known."  
  
"And is it?" Tamahome asked, looking intently at Miaka.  
  
"I used to think so at first. Everyone had been experienceing such joy, but then...every bit of joy that I was told of always ended up being torn away by pain and devastation. I don't know what to think you you leave me alone for a little while?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tamahome stood and reluctantly left Miaka alone with her own thoughts, despite the gnawing feeling that leaving her alone wasn't exactly the best idea in the world at that particular moment. Quietly he walked down the hall of the bandits hideaway. He needed to have a little talk with Tasuki. He wasn't sure of what all had been said, but some of what Tasuki had said to the Priestess had definitely gotten to her. He climbed the short set of stone steps that led to the top floor of the bandits hideaway, and to Tasuki's room. Tamahome stood just outside the bandit leader's bedroom, and raised his hand to knock when suddenly he could hear low muffled sobs coming from within the room. He knew that Tasuki still grieved for his lost love, but what was done was done, and he couldn't go on like this. It would tear him apart.  
  
Inside the room Tasuki had practically turned the entire room upside down around himself. The pain and rage that filled him was more than he could stand. His rage was almost consuming. He never should have brought the Priestess here. But Tamahome had insisted on bringing her. The rotten little bitch had gotten Korine killed. If they'd have just left her in that sad excuse of a palace, Korine would still be alive. Pain and anguish overrid his rage tearing apart what was left of his heart. Tasuki grabbed the empty clay jug from the only table that hadn't been knocked over and threw it across the room to shatter against the far wall. Taskuki fell to his knees in the middle of the floor, deep, gutteral sobs, wracking his body.  
  
"Korine...," he sobbed," KORINE!!!!"  
  
Tamahome stepped back from the door. Maybe it was beter to give Tasuki time alone. The bandit leader needed time to calm his emotions and clear his head. He understood Tasuki's pain all too well. He had felt the same type of grief when he had lost his family. It was the kind of grief that threatened to devour your soul and leave you as nothing more than an empty, hollow shell. Just a husk, a mere shadow of your former self. It was something Tasuki had to deal with on his own. No one else could fight this battle for him.  
  
Meanwhile, Miaka sat huddled in the large bed, a million thoughts running through her head. So much had happened. It was all starting again. Already people she cared about were dying. Everything was so different...and Tasuki...now he hated her. Not that she could blame him. She shouldn't have let Korine take over and face Nakago on her own. She should have done something to help. Something to distract Nakago long enough for Korine to land a single blow. Instead she had stood there like a mindless puppet, watching while Nakago snuffed out another flame of life. He was right. She was pathetic. Why she had been left alive was beyond her, but she didn't care anymore. It's not like she had much going for her anymore. Everyone she loved was dead. Her home reality was a mess. Everything had changed since that battle when Nakago had somehow managed to destroy the Suzaku Seven. After that her mother had died of a strange illness that seemed to have gone around, and Kiesuke...poor Kiesuke. He and Tetsuya had been taken hostage by Nakago when they came to try and rescue her from him. Nakago had already finished in torturing and breaking her by the time they came. They were dead by the next morning. How Yui could have let it happen she didn't know. Did her former best friend really hate her so much? So much that she would let innocent people suffer and die? It boggled her mind. Then again...Yui had let Nakago have his way with Miaka, even though he and Yui were married.  
  
Stepping out of bed Miaka got dressed in her washed and mended clothing that had been place at the bottom end of the bed and headed for the bedroom door. She needed time. Time to clear her head and figure out what she was going to do next. She didn't want to go on like this. Somehow, she had had to find a way to fix things. She had to, because right at that moment, the alternative was too painful to even consider. Quietly she walked down the long corridor from the bedroom. She knew she would be safe to walk along these halls because the other bandits had been told to leave her alone. Although whether or not that order still stood was questionable. Especially with the way that Tasuki was acting toward her at that moment. If he was angrier than he appeared, then she doubted the other bandits would leave her alone for long. Not when their boss hated her the way he did at the moment.  
  
"What are you doin' wanderin' around here Priestess?"  
  
Miaka looked up to find Kouji standing in front of her. He looked down at her with pitying eyes, as if he knew something she didn't, or maybe he was just pretending to really be nice to her and was planning something cruel behind her back.  
  
"Nothing. Just walking around."  
  
"If yer looking for the Emperor and his gaurd they're upstairs. That gaurd o' his is standin' in front of his highness's room. You should probably go see him," Kouji said, his eyes looking somewhere beyond Miaka.  
  
She didn't bother to look back and see what he was looking at. She could take a hint. Someone was coming down that hall that Kouji didn't want getting near her.  
  
"Thanks Kouji."  
  
"No problem Priestess."  
  
Without another word Miaka headed up the stone stair case behind Kouji who took up his gaurd position directly in front of it. She had a feeling that whoever was coming down that hall wouldn't be getting past Kouji. Not tonight anyway. He was Tasuki's second in comand after all, and when Tasuki isn't present, what Kouji says, goes. Miaka stood at the top of the stairs and looked down both sides of the expansive hallway that she now stood in. To her right there was no one as far as she could see. On the left however, near the far end of the hallway stood Nuriko, ever vigilant outside Hotohori's chamber. Some things never changed. Nuriko was still sticking close to Hotohori's side.  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka called from her end of the hall.  
  
"Miaka?," Nuriko answered, he couldn't believe his eyes," Miaka!"  
  
Miaka took off at a dead run down the hallway, eager to see her friend again. When she reached the spot where Nuriko stood, she found herself being lifted high into the air and then being held tightly against Nuriko. She wrapped her arms around her friend, glad to see a familiar face and to know that Nuriko didnt' hate her the way that Tasuki did.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright. You had me really scared for awhile there Miaka."  
  
"Nuriko...then...you don't hate me?"  
  
"Why would I hate you?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Because Tasuki does," she replied casting her gaze downward.  
  
"Listen to me Miaka, I know that what happened to Korine wasn't your fault," Nuriko said, lifting Miaka's head," She was a warrior, born and raised. She knew what she was risking by taking on Nakago. Yeah, I miss her more than anything, but...still, I'm proud of her. She died a warriors death. You know, when we first entered the Emperor's gaurd, Korine always had to work so much harder than the rest of us, just so she could have the respect of the other soldiers. She earned her place as an imperial gaurd, me, I may have what it takes, but I know I only got the job because of my strength. Korine always said that if she had it her way, her spirit would leave this world the same way it had lived, fighting. She wanted her life to mean something, and it did. Of the two of us, she really was the stronger one. I don't think I ever told her that."  
  
"Nuriko....I'm sorry..."  
  
The two friends embraced warmly outside the bedchamber doors, crying silently. In the other world, it had always been Nuriko who had listened to everyone's hurts and toruble. Nuriko who was trying to be strong even when he was hurting. Miaka was glad to be able to return the favor for once. Suddenly the doors behind them opened,and the pair turned to find Hotohori standing in the doorway.  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
Hotohori swept Miaka up in his arms, holding her tightly. His heart raced at the sight of her standing alive and well. He knew that she had been injured, but he was overjoyed to find that she was well enough to walk again. He had missed the sight of her, and the sound of her sweet voice. The days had been lonely despite the company of Nuriko.  
  
"Hotohori!"  
  
"Come, you should not be up and about, you should be resting," Hotohori said, guiding Miaka into his bedchamber and shutting the door.  
  
Nuriko who stood outside the door could only shake his head at his beloved Emperor. Some things definitely did not change. Inside the room was proof of that. Hotohori sat Miaka beside him on the bed, a small smile on his face.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright," Miaka replied, looking into his eyes," A little sore but otherwise I'm okay."  
  
She was lying and Hotohori knew it, but he would not press the matter. Whatever it was that haunted her was none of his business, though he desperately wished that she would open up to him and share the pain that seemed to be eating away at her.  
  
"I am glad to see that you are safe, but...what happened to your cheek? I do not recall seeing that mark before," Hotohori said, reaching up to gently touch the purple-ish bruise that was now spread across Miaka's face.  
  
"It's nothing, really," she replied, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"You must know I was deeply concerned for your safety...I do not think I could bear to lose the one I love."  
  
"The one you-"  
  
Miaka looked up into the hazel depths of Hotohori's eyes and saw the answer to her own question. What she saw shining back at her from those beautiful eyes was complete unyeilding love. Hotohori did love her. She shouldn't have been surprised. The Hotohori of the other world had loved her as well, but there was something more intense about this man. Something more than love in his eyes. It was an expression that led to an overwhelming feeling deep inside, but had no real name.  
  
"Hotohoi I-"  
  
"Shh. I know what you are going to say Miaka, but know this. Of all the women I have come to know after my wife died...there is only one who has ever made me feel as I do now...who has ever made my heart stir...and that is you...if you do not believe me...then let me prove it...let me prove the love that I feel for you."  
  
"How?"  
  
The answer she got was more than she had epected. Hotohori kissed her with an intensity that she had never known, and the feel of his soft lips against hers sent shivers down her spine. She carefully fell back against the bed, unsure of what to do. She wanted to keep kissing him. To let him prove his love in any way he wanted, but it was for all the wrong reasons. With her true love dead, and only painful reminders as her companions, she wanted to give in to Hotohori. She share the night with him like he wanted.  
  
"I love you Miaka," Hotohori whispered as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse.  
  
Miaka watched as Hotohori's nimble fingers found each tiny button and unfastened it, slowly pulling open her blouse in the process. Her breath caught in her throat when the last button was unfastened, her blouse untucked from her skirt, and Hotohori began to lay gently kisses upon her stomach, being careful to avoid the area where she had been wounded, which was still quite raw and badly bruised. His kisses were soft and gentle and he began to work his way up from the line where her body disappeared beneath her skirt up to the thin layer of cloth that still covered her chest. Finally his kisses came up her throat and ended at her mouth in a long, slow, passionate kiss. His hands followed in the same path as his mouth, gently caressing and massaging her delicate skin. Hotohori slid his hands behind Miaka, half holding her in his arms while he managed to unsnap her bra. He pulled back from the kiss and helped Miaka out of her blouse which was then followed by her bra. The two pieces of clothing lay on the floor in a small heap. Miaka lay back in the pillows once more, her hands hesitantly slipping inside the upper half of Hotohori's losely belted robe, her hands covering the entire expanse of his chest, feeling the heavy beat of his heart beneath her hand while she explored the fine muscles of his chest.  
  
"Miaka, I have loved you for so long," Hotohori said as he lowered his head to kiss her once more.  
  
Their hands grew more explorative. Now that he was sure that he wouldn't cause her injury any pain, Hotohori took his time to fully explore the upper half of Miaka's body, causing her to tremble with pleasure. His hands gently massaged, and caressed her body, he only wanted to please her. But Miaka's mind, like before with Tamahome, was not fully focused. Tamahome. Tears began to fill the Priestess's eyes as she thought of her dead beloved, of the man who had offered to give her back what she had lost. She almost wished she had taken that offer of lost happiness, but instead, here she was in Hotohori's arms, the one place her heart kept telling her that she shouldn't be.  
  
"Hotohori, please....stop....please...I-I can't do this. I'm sorry," Miaka said pulling away from the Emperor.  
  
She gathered her clothes from the floor and got dressed as quickly as she was able to without tearing any stitches out. She had already torn them once. She didn't need to do it a second time.  
  
"Miaka...I must apologise for my forwardness....I should not have taken it so far....I deeply apologise for my actions," Hotohori said, tightening the belt on the pale blue robe he wore.  
  
"It's not you who should be apologising Hotohori....I am....I know you may not understand why I'm apologising just now but....I'm sorry."  
  
Without a second look back Miaka left the confused Emperor alone with his thoughts. When she stepped out into the hall, Nuriko was looking out one of the windows just a few feet down the hall. He had known what was likely to happen. He had been giving them as much privacy as he could without being too far away should something unexpected occur. Somewhere nearby crickets were chirping heavily. It was getting late. If she was going to do this she needed to do it now.  
  
After much wandering, Miaka found her way back down to the room she had first awoken to. On the far side of that room was a wooden desk with stationary and and writing utensils. Miaka sat in front of the desk and began to write as tears rolled down her cheeks. Folding the letter miaka placed it on the small table in the middle of the room, where it was most likely to be seen and walked out.  
  
There are several ways out of the Mt. Riekaku hideout. Most of which are gaurded at night. But the one way that was hardly ever gaurded was also the most dangerous. It took Miaka three hours of searching before she was finally able to find it. Deep in the bandits hideout is a large opening, just the size of a grown person that leads down the back side of the mountain. Unlike the front side of the mountain, there are no paths and trails to make the climb easier. The back was all narrow stones and jagged ledges, but it was also the only way down the mountain that wouldn't result in Miaka being caught by any gaurds. Carefully, Miaka stepped out onto the narrow ledge, keeping her body as close to the face of the mountain as humanly possible. The last thing she needed was to fall straight down the side of the mountain. It was still too dark to see, but she was more than sure that there were some pretty sharp rocks that would meet her fall at the base of the mountain. Miaka slowly turned her body to face the mountain, it may not have been light enough to see everything below her, but it was light enough for her to see where she was taking hold and stepping. Less than half a foot below was a rock large enough for her to step down onto, now all she had to do was find a couple of good hand holds along the way. Slowly she made her way down the mountain, finding hand holds and jamming her fists into them to get a better hold as she worked her way to the bottom. Unfortunately, her luck was running out. The sun was already starting to rise in the distance. If she had known the mountain side better she would have been able to get down the mountain hours ago and use the darkness as her cover. Unfortuantely, she had been spotted, and she was still five feet up from the bottom.  
  
"Get the boss! Someone's climbing down the mountain! Hurry!"  
  
There were more angry shouts from above and somewhere above her she could hear the movement of someone coming down the mountain after her. Damn it. Miaka took a quick look down below her. She could probably make it into the grass out of reach if she jumped, but that might result in tearing her stitches again. Choices, choices. She hadn't climbed this far down only to be caught and taken back in.  
  
"Oh, screw it," Miaka said to herself.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Miaka shoved herself away from the mountain, curling her body inward, preparing for the impact as the ground came rushing up to meet her. She hit the ground and rolled, her arms and legs tucked tightly to her chest. The familiar pain to tearing stitches ran through her, but that could be dealt with later. She needed to get out of here. Standing, Miaka took off at a dead run through the surrounding woods, and didn't stop until her legs ached and her lungs burned with the need for air. She fell to the ground, dirty and bleeding, trying to catch her breath. How long had she been runnning? Where had she run to?  
  
Meanwhile, Tamahome rushed to Miaka's bedchamber only to find that she was gone. The very second he had heard that someone was climbing the mountain side he immediately rushed to her chambers. All he could think of was her safety. There, in the middle of the table he saw it. A carefully placed letter. He tore open the letter, desperate to see what it said. It read:  
  
Tamahome, by the time you read this, I will be gone. There is something I need to do. I know you may not understand now, but I must go for the sake of everyone here. Please know that for the short time I was here, you made me happy. You gave me one last glimpse of the life I used to have...of the man I loved....Before leaving I did something you may never forgive me for...ask Hotohori what happened...he'll tell you....I'm so sorry Tamahome....Tell Tasuki I'm sorry for what happened to Korine....if I could change it I would...but as things stand there is only one thing that I can do for any of us. I must face the one who did this to me. To us. I'm sorry....For what it's worth...I love you....be happy.... - Miaka.  
  
"That idiot!"  
  
Throwing down the letter Tamahome ran from Mt. Riekaku with all speed. He had to find her before it was too late. What the hell had she been thinking? Going off on her own had to be the stupidest thing she could have done. Especially when she was wounded as badly as she was. Miaka hadn't been told the true severity of her wound. When she had been stabbed by that blade, one of her major organs had been nicked. It hadn't been hit too badly, but the cut was so well done that the damage was undoable. She was slowly bleeding to death from the inside and she had no idea what was happening to her. Only Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Chichiri knew the severity of the wound. They had all been present when the healer had come to care for Miaka's injury. Then she tore the stitches which hadn't really helped. If Tamahome didn't find her soon, it was very likely that she would be helpless to defend herself once the wound started to reach the peak of its destruction. And despite all of his horrible behavior, she had still shown him such kindness. No one had ever been that kind to him, never made him want to do better, to help another person like she did. And most of all, no one made him feel the way she did. Somehow she had managed to rescue the remaining pieces of his heart. If he didn't find her soon, he knew he would lose what little bit of a heart he had left, and he couldn't let that happen. There had to be a way to save her. There just had to be a way to save her from the wound that threatened to undo her.  
  
"Whadda ya mean she's gone?" Tasuki demanded angrily to the young bandit before him.  
  
"We got a report that the Priestess was seen climbing down the back of the mountain and then we lost sight of her as she disappeared into the woods. Two of our men have gone after her and will report back as soon as possible."  
  
"What could she have been thinking? She going to get herself killed!"  
  
"But where would she have gone?" Chichiri asked, from where he was perched on a small wooden crate.  
  
"Nakago."  
  
"What?"  
  
All eyes in the room turned to Nuriko who now stood, eyes wide with the sudden realization of where he had no doubt that the Priestess had gone. If he was right, and she had gone to face Nakago, then not only was she the bravest person he had met, but she was also the biggest fool. No one could defeat Nakago. He was one of the most powerful people the Konan armies had ever faced, and time and again they had lost to him. They could hold him back from completely destroying their cities, but the casualty rate was so high that it could hardly be called a victory. So many lives had been lost in a senseless and useless battle. Right now, Miaka was hurt and slowly dying, and she didn't even know it. In the state she was in, Nakago would most definitely kill her. It was almost a certainty.  
  
"She's going after Nakago."  
  
"Why would she be goin' after him?" Tasuki asked, feeling somewhat confused.  
  
"Think about it. We've all heard her story. The one person who had been the cause of all the destruction and pain has always been one person, Nakago. He's the one she's after. You heard what she said when they fought, Nakago was the cause of all of this. If I were Miaka, that's who I would go after."  
  
"You have a good point, no da. It's the most likely possibility. Where else would she go? But if that's the case, Kutou is miles from here. At the rate she's going, she could be dead before she even reaches Kutou. We need to find her. And soon."  
  
It was long after that conversation that the Suzaku warriors discovered the note crumbled on the floor of Miaka's bed chamber, and that Tamahome was also missing, having gone after the Priestess. Despite all the differences between this world and the other, Tamahome's love for Miaka had never changed. Even if he didn't always understand the way he felt for her. His heart still cried out in desperation for hers.  
  
Miaka looked about her surroundings. She was deep in a forest in between Mt. Riekaku and an unknown place. If anyone was coming after her, it would take them awhile to catch up with her. She had gotten nearly a full day's start over them. She decided to check on her torn stitches and find out how bad the damage really was. The bandaging had very little blood on it, and when she had removed enough of the layers, she could see that only three stitches had torn. It wasn't bleeding too badly. Hopefully she would be alright without getting those last three stitches fixed. She didn't have time to waste on it. She had to get to Kutou and find Nakago. She would make him pay for everything that he had done to her and her friends. Whatever power had allowed him to recreate this horrible world had to be destroyed. No one had the right to play God with other people's lives.  
  
Carefully, Miaka stood from the ground and began to walk along the old dirt trail that had long ago begun to fade. It hadn't been traveled down in a long time. There were no tracks to be seen and grass had begun to grow over the pathway. She could only hope that this pathway led to the village. She was weak enough as it was, and it had been days since the last time she had eaten. She needed her strength if she was going to be going up against Nakago. Besides, if he was here then maybe...No, Miaka quickly brushed the thought aside as soon as it popped into her head. There was no way that could be possible! And yet, Miaka couldn't ignore the plauging fear in the back of her head that if Nakago was in this world that Yui might be here as well. But that couldn't be. Yui would never sink to Nakago's level. Even if she was married to him. The forest before her seemed to stretch on forever. Just when she thought that she might be reaching the end of it, there would only be more forest to walk through. Her legs ached from walking and her body was lacking in energy. While she had slept on and off over the last few days, she still hadn't fully recovered, which made things a little more than difficult. Scratches and scrapes decorated her face and hands from where she had fallen and gotten scratched by a few briar bushes here and there. Suddenly the path before her widened and the forest ended. Miaka stepped out from the darkness of the forest into the bright sunlight that cascaded over a large expanse of fields. It was nearly nightfall, and the field was empty of workers. A few wicker baskets were still lying here and there in the field and people still wandered about the small village at the edge of the field. Miaka walked tiredly toward the small village, hoping that someone might be willing to give her shelter for the night. As she walked through the dirt pathways that were the smal villages roads people glanced up and watched her with gaurded expressions.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?"  
  
Miaka blinked, dumbfounded at the faces in front of her. She would recognize that short blonde-ish brown hair and blue eyes anywhere.  
  
"A-Amiboshi?"  
  
"You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Kieka."  
  
Keika? That's right, Amiboshi had been taken in by a husband and wife who lost their son. So that's where she had ended up. Somehow she hadn't thought that she had traveled that far. Though she had been traveling for quite sometime. She must not have realized it.  
  
"Kieka, what are you doing?"  
  
Miaka's eyes went wide with shock. Suboshi? So he was here to.  
  
"Oh, Sieka, I was just talking to ....um..."  
  
"Miaka. Miaka Yuki."  
  
The twins regaurded her with a warm gaze. Neither one of them had any idea who she was. Had the couple also taken in Suboshi as well? At least that was one thing she could give Nakago credit for. He had given the twins exactly what they had wanted. A peaceful life with a loving family. If she hadn't known what a monster he really was, she would have said he was almost kind. But she knew better. Doing one good deed didn't change who and what he was. That much she was sure of. No matter what way you looked at it, Nakago was still a monster. Once a villain, always a villain. At least in Nakago's case anyway.  
  
"Mother sent me to find you. Dinner is ready. Perhaps Ms. Yuki would like to join us?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. You look like you could use a healer. You don't look very well."  
  
She really could use a place to sleep and she hadn't eaten in quite awhile. But if this was a trap...No...it couldn't be. Suddenly her body felt very tired and heavy. She was in desperate need of rest and she knew it. But was it worth the risk of possibly being drawn into a trap? At that moment, a voice in her head told her that it didn't matter if it was a trap or not. If it was a trap, it would take her directly to Nakago. If it wasn't, she will have gotten the rest and healing she needed.  
  
"Thank you. I'd love to join you."  
  
Together the trio walked down the dirt streets of the village that were just wide enough for the three of them to walk abreast. At last they came to the largest house in the village. It was big without being overly simplified. The sweet scent of home cooking filtered out the open front window, filling the air with a mouth watering aroma. Suboshi/Sieka opened the front door and walked in first.  
  
"Mother! Father! We're home! And we brought a guest."  
  
The couple that were now the parents of the twins greeted them warmly. The woman was on the short side with dark hair pulled back in a bun and small hazel eyes and slightly on the pudgy side. The man that was setting the table was tall and wiry with thick dark hair that disappeared under a white hat.  
  
"Nice to meet you Miaka. My, what happened dear? Were you attacked by bandits?"  
  
"N-no, nothing like that. I had a small accident when I was traveling. It's nothing really."  
  
"Let me take a look at your wound dear. It's too bad that nice doctor and his son aren't still around, may they rest in peace."  
  
"What doctor?"  
  
"There was a young doctor who lived here with his son.His wife, Shoka, I believe the name was, had passed on about three years before, and about two years ago their home was attacked. Both father and son were killed in their sleep."  
  
"What was the name of the doctor and his son?"  
  
"Oh, let me think now...I believe the name was Mitsukake and the boy was....oh dear...what was his name....?"  
  
"Chiriko."  
  
"Yes! That's the name. It was quite tragic really."  
  
Miaka could feel her eyes beginning to fill with tears. So they were already dead...gone for two years already. Her heart ached for her friends. Nakago had proably killed them. He was the only one that would be so heartless to attack innocent people while they slept. Who else could it have been? Tears began to well up in Miaka's eyes and slowly running down her cheeks in scalding lines.  
  
"Miaka are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I knew the doctor and his son...but I-I had no idea....this is the first I've heard...."  
  
"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry."  
  
That night Miaka's dreams were haunted by phantoms of her past. Of faces and places that she would probably never see again. Over and over her restless sleep plagued her with images of Mitsukake and Chiriko's faces, from the days that they had first met to their final stand in battle together. It broke her heart to know that they were already dead. Somewhere in the night, as everyone lay sleeping a shrill scream cut through the silent air, piercing the air. Miaka awoke to someone roughly shaking her.  
  
"What? What's going on?" she said groggily.  
  
"Shh. You have to be quiet. We need to get you out of here Miaka."  
  
Miaka looked into the earnest face of Amiboshi. His face was covered in soot and ashes. Something was most definitely wrong. Miaka turned her gaze to Suboshi who had kept glancing back at the door, a long spear in his hand.  
  
"What's happened? What's going on?"  
  
"The whole village is on fire. That damn general from Kutou is back with his men and their looking for you. We have to get you out of here before he finds you. Come on!"  
  
The brothers pulled Miaka to her feet and guided her toward the bback door of their home. The back half of their house was the only place not consumed by thick black smoke. Their parents were out front, putting out the fire. They told the twins to find Miaka and get her out of there. It was the only real choice that they had. They couldn't go back inside.  
  
"Where are we going?" Miaka asked, trying not to choke on the thick stench of burning houses and other unmentionable things.  
  
"Up ahead is a pathway that cuts through the woods and wraps around to the docks. There's a man there named Shosen. Tell him we sent you and he'll take you anywhere you want. Tell him you need a place to hide."  
  
The trio ran like the wind toward the path in the woods but a strangled cry of pain delayed them.  
  
"Kieka!"  
  
Miaka and Amiboshi both turned to find Suboshi lying on the ground, three arrows sticking out of his back. The Kutou army wasn't far behind them.  
  
"Sieka!"  
  
Amiboshi spared a quick glance to the Priestess of Suzaku. He didn't really want to have to send her off on her own. Not when she didn't know her way around the woods. There was so much risk in sending her off on her own, but still, he couldn't just leave his brother to die. He had to stay.  
  
"Miaka, you have to go now. Run. Just keep heading for the path in the woods. Once you're there it'll take the Kutou army quite awhile to figure out where you've gone. But one thing, there will be a fork in the path. Take the path to the left. It's the longer path but it will throw them off your trail."  
  
"But I can't just leave you here!"  
  
"Go! We'll be fine! We'll catch up with you later, now go. Run!"  
  
Without a second look back Amiboshi ran to his wounded brother. There was a flash of blue light and suddenly Amiboshi's flute appeared in his hands. He put the flute to his lips and began to play. Miaka knew the tune. It was the same one he had used once before. It would drive the soldiers mad. She quickly turned and ran towards the woods, while behind her the village burned. Little did Miaka know that as she ran through those darkened woods, she wasn't alone. Just as she neared the large fork in the pathway strong arms gripped her from behind and pulled her off of the pathway and into the darkness of the woods. Miaka struggled against the arms that held her. She bit down hard on the hand that went across her mouth and soon found herself on the ground.  
  
"What was that for? You didn't have to bite me you know," a familiar voice said angrily.  
  
"Tamahome?"  
  
"Who else did you think it was?"  
  
"But-the village...I thought...."  
  
"I know what you thought. But I'm not Nakago and I'm not here to kill you. That was some stunt you pulled back at the hideout. What the hell were you thinking sneaking off like that? Do you have any idea how worried everyone's been about you? I don't know if I should yell at you or hug you."  
  
"No one was worried about me," Miaka replied," The only thing anyone cares about here is summoning Suzaku. I know you only came after me so I could summon the beast god....but it doesn't look like I'll be able to anyway."  
  
"That's not true and you know it! Everyone was going nuts trying to come up with a plan to find you! You've got everyone worried sick! Besides, what makes you think you can't summon Suzaku? Don't tell me one of these country bumpkins managed to seduce you?"  
  
"No, it was nothing like that!" Miaka said embarrassedly," The other two Suzaku warriors, Mitsukake, and Chiriko....they're already dead. We can't summon Suzaku without them."  
  
"I guess that does pose a problem. But we'll gihure that out later. Come on, the others are waiting for us at the docks. We'll figure out something when we meet up with them. Let's just worry about getting out of these woods for right now."  
  
Miaka and Tamahome walked on in silence for a great amount of time. But it was a comfortable silence. Miaka knew that if Tamahome had come after then he had read the letter, and if he had then he must have known about what had happened, and yet, he didn't seem all that mad about it. Somehow it struck her as odd. Little did she know that the only reason he didn't hate her was because in her letter she had said the one thing niether one of them had been able to say out loud. She had told him she loved him, and those three words made all the difference. it had been so long since he had heard those words, that just reading them had sent his heart soaring with a feeling he had not known in a very long time. Joy.  
  
"Miaka....did you mean what you said in your letter?"  
  
"Which part?" Miaka asked, although she was sure that she already knew the answer to the question.  
  
"The part where you said you loved me?"  
  
"Every word...For a long time I tried to convince myself that you weren't really Tamahome, because the Tamahome I had known before was dead....but....even if that's true, something tells me that you really are Tamahome....not just another version of Tamahome, but that you truly are my Tamahome...and I....I love you..." she said.  
  
Suddenly Miaka was swept up in Tamahome's arms in a tight embrace and he was kissing her. She could feel both their hearts pounding in unison as he kissed her until they were both breathless.  
  
"I love you Miaka."  
  
Miaka couldn't help but smile. She had greatly missed the gentle sound of his voice as he spoke those words to her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, this man really was her beloved Tamahome. He had finally returned to her.  
  
"Are you two going to stand there all day or are you going to get to the docks?"  
  
Miaka and Tamahome both looked up in surprise, and Miaka smiled at the sound of the familiar voice, thought Tamahome's reaction was quite different.  
  
"Aaahh!! Sand witch!"  
  
"Tai Itsukun!" Miaka cried joyfully, but winced at the sudden sharp pain in her side.  
  
Ever since she had left Mt. Riekaku she had been having the strangest pains in her side and she didn't know why. It was different from the pain from her injury. This pain left her feeling dizzy and somewhat weak.  
  
"At least someone remembers me around here," Tai Itsukun replied.  
  
"Remembers? You mean, you know who I am?"  
  
"Of course I know you. You're the Priestess of Suzaku and that bumbling idiot over there is your celstial warrior Tamahome."  
  
"Tai Itsukun, what's happened here? What did Nakago do?"  
  
"I was hoping you could help me figure that out Miaka. Come, I've already taken the others to Mt. Taikioku."  
  
In a sudden flash, Miaka and Tamahome found themselves standing once more in the beauty of Mt. Taikioku. It had been so long since Miaka had last seen it. It was just as she remembered. Which left her wondering one thing.  
  
"Tai Itsukun, why is it that the rest of the world has been changed, but Mt. Taikioku looks the same as it always did?"  
  
"Because Mt. Taikioku is a holy ground of sorts. Because of the immense evil in Nakago he was unable to see the true Mt. Taikioku and therefore unable to change its appearence. Now tell me Miaka, what has happened since the last time you were here."  
  
Miaka poured out her heart to Tai Itsukun, telling her of everything that had come to pass since the last time she had seen the old woman over a year ago. She told sadly of her own failure as Priestess and of all the pain and suffering that had occured in her own world. Tai Itsukun listened intently to Miaka's words and nodded ocasionally at what she said, a look of great disturbance on her face.  
  
"I see. So Nakago managed to defeat the Suzaku Seven, but something tells me that he did not do it alone. Something was helping him. Or someone. You are right about one thing though. Nakago is the one that is behind all of this."  
  
"When he discovered that Chiriko and I had begun to regain our old memories he saw to it that we were taken care of."  
  
Miaka turned in surprise at the sound of theat familiar monotone voice.  
  
"Mitsukake! Chiriko!"  
  
She ran to hug the spirits but fell right through them. She was so overjoyed at seeing them that she forget for a moment that they were already dead. That definitely hadn't changed.  
  
"Are you alright Miaka?" Chiriko aske, sqatting down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied," But Tai Itsukun, isn't there anything we can do to change what's happened? There has to be a way to fix this!"  
  
"What makes you think so? What makes you think you can change what has already been done?"  
  
Miaka looked up at Tai Itsukun with fresh tears in her eyes and a string aura of immense strength about her. Her next words surprised Tai Itsukun.  
  
"Because I have to believe there's a better world than this. One that isn't devastated by war, and the Suzaku Seven are still alive. one where real peace has been brought to this land."  
  
"Very well said Miaka. There is one way to change what has happened here, but it will be a trial of great difficulty."  
  
"What exactly is it that she has to do?" Nuriko asked suddenly.  
  
Miaka glanced quickly to the side. She had almost forgotten that Tai Itsukun had brought the others here as well.  
  
"She must gather the other Priestesses and together they must summon the four gods to banish the evil that Nakago has set lose upon the world."  
  
"The other Priestesses? But Suzuno and Takieko are dead, and Yui's on Nakago's side."  
  
"Not all is what it seems Miaka, but first tell me what has happened with Yui."  
  
"After the last battle Yui and Nakago were married. They have two kids. She won't even speak to me anymore. She hates me."  
  
"Miaka,you must find a way to get through to Yui. Somehow, when Nakago recreated this world he managed to revive the other Priestesses and draw them back into the book. You must find them, and find a way to reunite with Yui. Only when the four Priestesses are gathered together can true evil be destroyed. You must not fail in this task Priestess of Suzaku. For should you fail, great doom will not only befall your own reality, but this world will cease to exist."  
  
Miaka could feel her heart hammering wildily in her chest like some wild caged beast. She wasn't even sure where to begin looking, but somehow, she knew she could not fail. The idea of losing both realities and all the people in them was too much. The closest land to Konan was the Northern Kingdom of Hokan. They had no other choice but to start there. Just like before. She only hoped that the result would be different.  
  
"We'll start with Hokkan like before and go from there. Hopefully we'll be able to find Takieko there."  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard," Tasuki siad," All we gotta do is look for the chick surrounded by a bunch of spirits."  
  
"Those spirits are celestial warriors like yourself, I would not make light of it if I were you Tasuki."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
I will be sending Mitsukake and Chiriko with you. I will lend them the use of Nyan-Nyan bodies which will make it virtually impossible for them to die since they are already dead. I wish you great luck Priestess of Suzaku. Do not fail."  
  
Very suddenly, the Suzaku Seven found themselves standing on the docks, looking rather puzzled and bewildered. No one had even noticed their sudden appearence on the docks.  
  
"Hey, if yer not here to sell somethin' or to hitch a ride on the boats, get outta here," a gruff voice said.  
  
MIaka looked up at the man who had spoken. He stood at at least 7"1' and his entire body was made of pure muscle. His eyes were deep brown and his long black hung in a tight braid down to his waist. He wore only a leather vest open over his impressive chest, and black pants that fit like a second skin.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know a man named Shosen?"  
  
"Yeah I know Shosen, what do you want with him?"  
  
"Kieka and Sieka sent us. We were told that he would help us."  
  
"Kieka and Sieka eh? Well any friend of theirs is a friend of mine. I'm Shosen, nice ta meet ya. What can I do for ya?"  
  
"We need to get to Hokkan in the North," Miaka replied.  
  
"Hokkan eh? Well, I wasn't planning on going there till I was on my way back but I suppose my ship could make a stop there first. My ship's over there," Shosen pointing to the largest ship in the harbor.  
  
"That's your ship?"  
  
"No, mine's the one next to it. The ship next to it was almost as large but still in good shape. It was your average cargo ship that had recently had a new paint job and had a few repairs made. It was just as amazing as the ship next to it, only this ship ran better. The Suzaku Seven made their way on board, with a hesitant Tasuki in tow. He was a mountain critter,which meant he wasn't exactly fond of water. But right now that was the least of their worries. Their main concern was getting to Hokkan without any problems from the crew. After all, Miaka, thus far, seemed to be the only female on the whole ship, not that any of them had actually expected to see a female on a cargo ship. But having one female amongst an all male crew, especially one that was in a fragile condition like Miaka's . What Tai Itsukun had failed to mention to Miaka was that if she failed in her mission to find the other priestesses she would indeed die. It wasn't the wound to her internal organs that would kill her, but the evil that Nakago had placed within the wound. Through a dark sorcery of his own Nakago had placed a poison evil inside Miaka when he had wounded her. One that if she were to fail, would consume her slowly from the inside out, and then kill her. He had planted it inside her, with some dark hope that she would fail once more.  
  
"Alright you lousy sea dogs, all hands on deck. The captain's got a few words for ya," bellowed Shoshen.  
  
"The Captain? But I thought Shoshen was the Captain." Tasuki said, to whoever was listening.  
  
"So did I," Nuriko replied.  
  
Suddenly, up on the top deck, a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair appeared. She wore what amounted to a bandana in her hair to keep it out of her eyes, and a sleeveless shirt that was cut off at the waist and hung off her shoulders. The paonts she wore were a deep, almost sparkling black that sort of billowed around her legs.  
  
"That's the captain?" Chichiri said in surprise.  
  
"Listen up," the woman commanded," We've had a change of plan. We're headed for Hokkan first. We have with us very special guests and they are to be treated with respect so don't give em' any trouble. You got a problem with them then you got a problem with me. You got that?"  
  
The woman was answered with a chorus of "aye-aye". The Suzaku Seven looked completely stunned that the Captain had been a woman. She seemed too young to be the captain, but the entire crew seemed to fear and respect her. Miaka's gaze followed the Captain who stopped long enough to stare down directly at Miaka. She didn't know why, but for some reason that young woman looked awfully familiar. She just couldn't manage to place the face.  
  
"Are you okay Miaka? What's with the wierd look?"  
  
"It's nothing but...I could swear I've seen her somewhere before."  
  
"Who? The Captain?"  
  
"Yeah. She looks so familiar but for the life of me, I just can't figure out where I've seen her before. I think I'm going to see if I can get a better look at her,"Miaka said.  
  
Before Tamahome or any of the others could so much as blink Miaka had already disappeared to go find out what she could about their mysterious captain. It struck Miaka as odd that the Captain should seem so familiar to her when it was only the first time that she had ever seen the woman. Or was it? Maybe they had met before. If she could only get close enough for a second look at the woman. While the Suzaku Seven and the rest of the crew busied themselves about the ship, Miaka snuck up the woodn stairs and knelt down just outside the Captain's cabin. There was a small keyhole in the door that was just large enough for her to see through. She had only caught the last half of a sentence that sounded like it was coming from another familiar voice.  
  
"You really shouldn't exhaust yourself like this. You have more important things to do with your time than parade around like some lowely pirate," a male voice was saying.  
  
"Like what? There is nothing left for me to do. I have already accomplished my task. I did everything that was asked of me, and it resulted in great suffering and agony on my part. What else do you expect me to do? Besides, I'm starting to like being Captain of this ship. At least here I have some freedom." the captain replied.  
  
"You still have your freedom my lady, but we worry that someone will discover you here. If anyone should find the truth it could be disasterous not only for yourself but for the crew of this ship as well."  
  
"I know...when we deliver the Priestess and Suzaku Seven to the shores of Hokkan we too will depart from the vessel. It's our only hope."  
  
At that moment, Miaka chose the worst time to sneeze loudly. there was movement inside the cabin. Quickly Miaka slipped out of sight just as the door to the cabin opened. Two young men stepped out of the cabin. At first glance Miaka didn't recognize them. They were both about the same height. One of them had long waist-length silver hair and wore a patch over his right eye. His left eye was a pierce grey. the other had short dark hair and bangs and eyes that were a light hazel. It took her a moment to figure it out, but that's when she realized who she was staring at. Hikitsu and Tomite. What were they doing in the captain's cabin? If they were here then that could only mean...Miaka shook her head as if to ward off the foolish thought. There was no way that could be possible. They were dead....had been dead for over two hundred years. It wasn't possible, and yet there they were. The only reason that Miaka could come up with for them to be here was that the captain was...Takieko? No. That was impossible. Why would the Priestess of Genbu be Captaining a measly cargo ship? She wouldn't....would she? She just needed to get a closer look. It would make what she had overheard make alot more sense of it was true, but she needed to know for sure before she told the others. No reason to tell them and then turn out to be wrong. But somehow, Miaka had a growing hunch that their captain really was the Priestess of Genbu.  
  
Meanwhile, Chichiri sat in the middle of the deck, his finely tuned skill tracking for any possible attack from sea or land. Just because they had managed to get away didn't mean that they couldn't be followed. With both of his eyes gone it made his senses even more attuned than before. Despite his lack of sight he could still sense the boy, Chiriko and the cat Tama sitting beside him, mimicking his actions, both of them attempting to figure out what he was doing without breaking his concentration.  
  
"Having fun?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Sorry. I just didn't want to interrupt you," Chriko replied.  
  
Despite the somewhat odd look of him, Chiriko liked the monk. He may have been blind but he was still quite wise and kinder than most of the people he had met. Besides, the crew of the ship tended to scare Chiriko and at least sticking close to the monk would keep him safe. He would have liked to stay closer to Tasuki, he was a fun person to be around, but at the moment, their brave bandit leader was busy tossing his cookies over the side of the boat. Not a pleasant sight.  
  
"Has Miaka returned yet?"  
  
"She came wandering around our cabins and she was acting kind of strangely."  
  
"She always acts strangly no da. But I have a feeling she may have found something that she doesn't want any of us to know yet."  
  
"Like what?" Chiriko asked, thuming through the pages of the large book he had brought with him.  
  
"I don't know, but she'll tell us when she's ready."  
  
Meanwhile Tamahome sat in the cabin he and Miaka shared waiting for her to come back. He had seen her earlier in the hall, but all she had done was mutter a quick "hello" before disappearing again. What the hell was she up to? And why couldn't she tell him? It couldn't be something that bad? Could it? No. Miaka would never sink to doing something devious or underhanded. She just wasn't that type of person. It was Nuriko who would find Miaka slinking about the deck of the ship.  
  
"Hiiiiiii Miaka! Whatcha doin' ?"  
  
"Shh. Keep it down Nuriko! I'm trying to get a better look at the captain!"  
  
"The captain?"  
  
Nuriko leaned in close to Miaka and the two leaned as close to the wall as they could to listen in on what others thought was a private conversation. Of course, no one knew that Miaka and Nuriko were listening in the first place.  
  
"We have to come up with a way to get you off the ship without the men suspecting anything," Tomite was saying.  
  
"I could just wander away from the ship, come up with some excuse to leave and just get lost."  
  
"I don't think that would work. If we say that you got lost somewhere in the woods, the men would want to come looking for you and we can't have that. We need something better than that. Something to leave you and us behind," Hikitsu replied.  
  
The captain of the ship paced back and forth in front of the two Genbu warriors, her brow furrowed in deep thought. There had to be a way for them to leave the ship without getting caught. There just had to be. The last thing she needed was for the crew to come looking for her once they were away from the ship. It was only a matter of how it would all go down. The young captain stepped closer to where Miaka and Nuriko hid in the shadows and Miaka was able to get a clear look at the captain. She silently drew in a sharp breath. The resemblence was too uncanny to be a lie. Carefully she stepped back, motioning Nuriko to do the same until they were within safety of the cabins.  
  
"What was that all about?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"I don't know...look, I've got to go do something so I'll talk to you later."  
  
And with that Miaka disappeared back down into the cabins. She ran into the cabin she and Tamahome shared and pulled out an aged and crumbnled photo from the pocket of her jacket. The photo was that of Takieko before she died. There was no doubt about it. The captain of this ship was in fact the Priestess of Genbu. It was almost unnerving that they had managed to find her so easily. And it was all because of Amiboshi and Suboshi. She briefly thought back to the twins who had saved her life. Had they known that the Takieko was here? Was that why they told her to come here? No...of course they hadn't known. Niether one of them even had a clue about who Takieko was. How could they have known that she was the captain of this ship? They couldn't...they were just trying to help her. Now if only Miaka could get the Priestess of Genbu alone and talk to her. There was so much she wanted to ask her. So much that she wanted to say. She needed to tell Takieko what Tai Itsukun had told her.  
  
Later that night Miaka got her chance. Takieko stood, leaning against the ship's railing, her hair billowing lightly in the breeze.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" Takieko asked, her eyes never leaving the water.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for you, Priestess of Genbu."  
  
Okay, so what did you think? I know that technically Miaka didn't meet up with Suboshi again until they had already sailed to Hokkan but I decided to change things up a bit. Anyway please review, all criticisms are welcome. I hope everyone enjoyed and I promise the next chapter will be up alot quicker than this one! Ja ne! 


	7. One Down Two to Go

Once again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THTHANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reviews and continues to review. I really appreciate it! Anyways, here's the next chapter of the story and I really hope you guys enjoy it, so here goes!

Takieko turned with wide eyes and stared at Miaka in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I know alot of things," Miaka said," But mostly, I saw Hikitsu and Tomite. The last time I was here my warriors and I ran into them."

"I see. Tomite and Hikitsu spoke highly of you Priestess of Suzaku. They both seem to remember you. Somehow, I do not know quite why, but I have found myself once more in this accursed book. Perhaps all that occured before was merely a dream?"

"No. It was real...I'm not sure how to really explain it. There's so much to tell," Miaka said.

"Then perhaps it is best that you start from the beginning."

For several hours Miaka and Takieko stood on the top deck of the ship. Takieko listened intently as Miaka poured out her tale to the Priestess of Genbu, hoping that despite how crazy it may have sounded, that Takieko would believe her. She needed for Takieko to believe her. Not just because she was another priestess, but because Takieko too knew what it was like to travel the darker roads.

"I see. So this Nakago is the reason I have returned from my rest. So be it. I do not know what the future holds Priestess of Suzaku, but I will do what I can to aide you in your quest. It is the least I can do," Takieko said, sometime later.

"Just like that? You don't want time to think about it? You do realize that if you help me and we succeed that you'll die again don't you? There won't be another chance to come back. You'll just be dead."

"Miaka...I played my role as Priestess a long time ago before you were even born. There were many joys during that time, but there were also many hardships, many things that I often wished I could have changed. While I was able to summon the beast god I wasn't strong enough to save myself. I was slowly being devoured by the God Genbu. There was little I could do. But know this, I do not regret my choice to summon the god. If given the chance to do it again, I would, but perhaps...Knowing what I do now, I might have been stronger."

"But...summoning Genbu cost you your life. Aren't you angry?"

"Sometimes....but when I summoned the beast god I knew that it wasn't just about me. There were millions of people that were depending on me, depending on the powers of Genbu to save them. I couldn't let them down. I couldn't stand by and watch while millions suffered. Not when I knew there was something I could do to stop their pain. It's true I do wonder what might have occured if I had been strong enough to overcome Genbu, but as Priestesses we have a greater responsibility to those who depend on us and our ability to summon our own respective god. We are ever servants to a power we cannot control."

"I understand....I may not like it....But I understood."

Miaka understood perfectly what Takieko had meant. She too knew that she was serving a purpose far greater than herself. One that she could not always comprehend, but one that she knew she had to finish. As Takieko spoke of her time in the book Miaka felt a sharp pang of guilt. Takieko was everything Miaka had always imagined she would be, and after having met her, knowing that if they succeeded she would die again, left her feeling a deep sadness.

"Priestess what are you-uh, I mean, Captain, what are you doing just standing out here? You have other matters to attend to."

"It's alright Tomite. She knows who I am. You don't have to pretend in front of her."

"You told her?"

"She's a Priestess Tomite. Just as you have vague memories of having encountered her before, she too remembers you. She has been quite helpful in shedding some light on this matter. I now understand why I was brought back to this world, and what I must do."

"But now that we've found you, we don't really need to go to Hokkan. The place we really need to go is Sairo."

"I know. We were never really headed for Hokkan to begin with Priestess of Suzaku. I had decieved you on that part, you must forgive me. I knew who you were and had some vague idea of what you might be trying to do. I set the ship on a direct course for Sairo."

For many long hours Miaka and Takieko sat up talking of their own times as Priestess. It was almost calming for Miaka to finally have someone to talk to that understood the way she had been feeling. Someone who understood all the doubts that manifested themselves deep in her mind. The only difference between herself and Takieko, was that she had failed where Takieko had managed to succeed. That single failure was the one thing she had never forgiven herself for. It was the demon that haunted her every thought. Because of her failure, so many had suffered, but maybe she could find some sort of redemption in accomplishing the mission Tai Itsukun had set before her. That is, if she could succeed. Even now she still doubted herself, and her ability. She often wondered if perhaps Suzaku had chosen the wrong girl to be Priestess.

Little did Miaka and Takieko know, their trip to Sairo would not be as easy as planned. They still had a great distance they would need to travel by foot before they would be able to reach their destination. Even now they were being hunted. That night Miaka tossed and turned in her sleep. Her mind was filled with images of her own world in flames, and everyone she loved was dead. Hearing her rambling incoherently in her sleep, Tamahome rose from his sleep and looked toward the bed where Miaka was sleeping. He watched momentarily as she tossed and turned, listening to her ramlings.

"No....Yui please....No....Nakago!....Stop! Leave them alone!....Don't....no......"

Tamahome's eyes widened. He knew then of what she was dreaming and immediately rushed to her side to awaken her from the aweful demons that haunted her dreams. Carefully gripping her shoulders Tamahome shook Miaka, trying to wake her.

"Miaka. Miaka, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up."

"No!"

Miaka's eyes flew open as she struggled against Tamahome's grip. Suddenly she realized where she was and what must have happened. She could feel the tears beginning to sting at her eyes, and her throat began to tighten.

"Tamahome..."

She flung her arms around Tamahome who held her tightly to his chest while she cried.

"Shhh. It's alright Miaka. You were having a nightmare. It's alright. You don't have anything to be afraid of. I'm here for you. It's alright. No one's going tohurt you as long as I'm here to protect you," Tamahome said, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"I was dreaming....about home....Oh God...Tamahome...they were dead....all them....he killed them all....and Yui...."

"Shh. Miaka it's alright. You just need to relaxe and try and get some sleep."

"I can't. I can't sleep. If I do I'll dream again, and I don't want to."

"You won't have any more nightmares Miaka. I'll be right here next to you to fight them off," Tamahome said curling up next to Miaka.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I won't leave you."

For the rest of the night Miaka's sleep was dreamless and peaceful for the first time in longer than she could recall. Unfortunately, the peacefulness that seemed to envelope the ship and its crew was not to last. It would soon be interrupted by the crashing thunder and a great bolt of lightning that would rock the ship to its very core. The entire crew awoke from their sleep. Shouts could be heard from the top deck. Everyone seemed to almost simultaneoulsy emerge from their cabins.

"What the hell was that?" Tasuki demanded as loud, almost crazed, cackling laughter pierced the air.

"It came from the top deck," Nuriko answered.

"I've got a baaaaaad feeling about this, Tamahome said.

"I know that laugh...but it couldn't be..."

Miaka ran for the top deck as fast as her legs and aching body would allow her to, but when she reached the top deck her eyes went wide with surprise. It was not only Tomo who stood on the top deck of the ship, but with him stood Soi. It suddenly made sense why the storm had ridden up on them out of nowhere. It was Soi major power,control over the elements.

"You must be the Priestess of Suzaku. Where is she. The other Priestess, we know she's aboard this ship. Ah! There you are Priestess of Genbu," Soi said.

"You never learn do you? You have both made yourselves such easy targets," Tomo cackled.

"They're not so easy to get to as you might think!"

"If you want to get to the Priestesses you'll have to go through us first!"

Miaka and Takieko suddenly found themselves surrounded by their warriors. Miaka and Takieko turned to look at eachother and shared one of those rare moments of perfect understanding. They couldn't just let their warriors do all their work. There had to be something more they could do to help. The moment their warriors launched themselves into a battle with Tomo and Soi it struck them. There was one thing they could do, but the chances of it were risky all on its own. It might not even work.

"Takieko, we have to concentrate and summon the Gods!"

"What?"

"Just trust me and concentrate! Think of Genbu and concentrate on protecting them!" Miaka ordered.

The two Priestesses joined hands and each in their hearts drew upon the power placed in them by their own respective gods. Miaka searched down in her heart until she found that spark of fire burning within her. The place where Suzaku resided inside her. She could feel that power beginning to grow as she said a silent prayer.

"Please Suzaku, please help them.PLEASE!"

The two powers grew and mingled as the two Priestesses did their best to keep from losing concentration, but suddenly a high pitched howl like that of a wolf pierced the air, breaking Miaka's concentration. She look up just in time to see Ashitare tear into Nuriko's chest with his claw like hands.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Miaka screamed in horror as she ran toward the battle, trying not to slip on the rain soaked deck of the ship.

"Miaka, no! You mustn't!" Takieko screamed, but Miaka wasn't listening.

She couldn't let this happen. Not again. Not when she knew that there was still a slim chance that she could change things.As she ran toward Nuriko and Ashitare, the very world around her began to slow to a crawl. It was as if she had all the time in thw world to watch her friend fighting with all his strength, as if there were unending minutes to watch as Ashitare sunk his hands deep into the center of Nuriko's body, causing Nuriko to cry out in agony as those razor sharp things Ashitare called hands tore through his flesh and raised him high over Ashitare's head. There was a loud, pain filled sound of someone screaming as fast they could draw breath, and suddenly it stopped, and when it did, there was a thickening silence. Nuriko lay on the deck of the ship, blood pooling around his body, and what looked to be his midsection dangling from Ashitare's hands. Miaka slid to Nuriko's side at angle to make any baseball player proud and held her friend closely in her arms.

"Nuriko....Nuriko please...please don't die....please, not again....please!"

"Mi...aka....don't... Don't cry for me....you have so many people here who love you....we'll always be here for you....so don't cry...no one's dying...no one's leaving you....we'll always be here....always...."

The next words died on Nuriko's lips, and then he died.

"No...no....NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Miaka screamed in one long breath.

There was a great burning flash of red, and suddenly Suzaku's power arose from within her, brought on by her rage and grief.

"You bastards! I'll never forgive you! Never!"

Miaka turned toward the battle that seemed to have suddenly stopped when Nuriko had been killed. Her gaze turned directly to Ashitare and seemed to burn with a deep hatred.

"Never again. You took him away from me once, and I thought I couldn't stop crying. Now, now, you DARE to do it again! This time you won't be coming back!" Miaka screamed.

The red flames of Suzaku flared around Ashitare's body seeming to swallow him whole. The air was filled with the scent of burning flesh and fur. Everyone stood paralyzed with fear. Fear of Miaka. Of what she was becoming. Her rage was pouring out, feeding the flames.Ashitare's screams echoed deep into the night air as everyone stood motionless, mostly shocked at wha she had done. When the flames finally died, there was nothing left but ashes. Miaka turned toward Soi and Tomo.

"Tell Nakago this is what happens when he comes after the Priestess of Suzaku!"

Suddenly the great ship was rocked by a tremendous power that seemed to radiate from Miaka's body. The force of her rage was so great that it was tearing the ship apart by the seams.

"She's going to destroy the ship!" Chichiri screamed.

"We have to stop her!"

"An' how do you s'pose we do that?" Tasuki demanded.

"We must do something and quickly!"

But there wasn't time to do anything other than hope that the unfortunate crew of this ship knew how to swim, because it was too late to do anything else. There was no way to save the ship from the fury that was pouring forth out of Miaka.

"Miaka! You have to stop this! You're tearing the ship to pieces!" Chichiri screamed.

Miaka turned to the blind monk and even without his eyes, he knew that her eyes were now a blazing red as if every part of her body was made a great burning fire. Somewhere deep inside that mind, Miaka was fighting a battle of her own,one to calm the burning rage inside her. Chichiri moved closer, fighting against slippering deck to reach her side. He was the only one that could do something to save her now. When he was close enough, Chichiri wrapped his arms around her, and began an ancient prayer. One he hoped, would be able to save her. The flames around her burned his skin not from heat, but from cold. They were unbelieveably cold. Chichiri now understood. The flames were a physical manifestation of the cold rage Nakago had placed in her heart from her first time inside the book. It had only been growing since her arrival here the second time. Suddenly Miaka screamed in agony and went limp in Chichiri's arms, just as the ship gave way and the crew was washed into the tremulous waters. The last thing anyone heard, was Tomite yelling for everyone to swim for shore.

Miaka slowly opened her eyes, and found it hard to move. Her entire body was aching, and somewhere there was a growing feeling of cold that no amount of blankets in the world could fix. It wasn't that kind of cold. Why weren't they on the ship? What had happened? All she could remember was Nuriko. Something had happened...then it hit her. She remembered holding Nuriko in her arms as he died, but beyond that,it was all a blur. She struggled against the almost nauseating pain that stretched throughout her body, doing her best to sit up.

"You shouldn't strain yourself Miaka. You need to rest, no da."

Miaka looked up to find Chichiri standing over her.

"Where are we? Where is everyone?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I remember Nuriko dying but...after that it's just a gigantic blank, like someone wiped it all away."

Chichiri sighed deeply. He wasn't quite sure Miaka was ready to hear what had happened. Nuriko's death had been hard on her. He didn't want to further stress her already tired body. It was obvious that she was in pain from the strain in her voice, but she needed to know. He just hoped she could handle the truth. Chichiri took a seat beside her and told Miaka what had happened on the ship. When he had finished, her face was pale with shock. It was taking a moment for her mind to wrap itself around what she had done.

"What happened after the ship fell apart?" Miaka asked, giving the monk her full attention.

"I'm not quite sure, no da. Once Soi left the storm seemed to stop almost immediately. You were still unconscious when Tamahome and I got you to shore. We somehow managed to make it to the hills north of Sairo. The people of this village were kind enough to take us all in and give everyone dry clothes to wear."

"So, besides Nuriko, the others are all alive?"

"Yes. They're all a little worse for wear, but everyone will fully recover. But don't be surprised if they aren't as friendly as before. What you did on that ship scared alot of people. They may not be as willing to get close to you."

"I see."

It was at that moment that Miaka took the time to wonder just who had been terrified of what she had done. Surely they would forgive her. At least, she hoped they would. Her heart ached with the knowledge that she had done something truly monstrous and that there was a chance her warriors might not forgive her for it. Tears stung at her eyes, and her throat tightened as she held back the sobs that threatened to spill from her mouth at any second.

"I'll leave you to get some rest. I need to check on the others anyway."

The moment Miaka was sure that Chichiri was out of hearing range she began to cry silently. She couldn't stop the guilt and the pain from overcoming her. Guilt, because she had killed someone. Granted, Ashitare had been an enemy, but she had never killed anyone before. And the guilt of having failed Nuriko twice was almost too much for her heart to bare. She had promised herself she wouldn't let any of them die again. By the time she had gotten here it was too late for Mitsukake and Chiriko, but Nuriko...Miaka cursed herself silently. She should have seen it coming. She should have known that at some point Nuriko and Ashitare would fight. But she had foolishly hoped and believed that things would be different this time. That she would be able to succeed where she had previously failed. Hope was a lying bitch. All her futile hopes that this time would be different had made her careless and cost Nuriko his life. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door behind her.

"Who is it?" Miaka asked, quickly wiping her tears away.

"It's Tamahome."

"Come in."

"How are you feeling?" Tamahome asked, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"I've been better."

"Chichiri said he told you what happened...are you alright?"

"No...but I guess that's the price for what I did. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy, you're just having a hard time dealing with what happened. You'll get over."

"Get over it? Tamahome, I killed a man! Doesn't that register with you? I killed someone and I have to live with that for the rest of my life! I can never forgive myself for it."

"Then why did you do it? Why did you kill him if it was only going to tear you up inside later?"

"I did it for Nuriko.....because I didn't know it was going to be like this....I didn't know it was going to hurt so much," Miaka said, breaking down in sobs.

Tamahome leaned forward and wrapped his arms tenatively around her shaking form, afraid that she might pull away.

"It wasn't your fault Miaka. You didn't have a choice."

"I never you please...leave me alone for awhile?"

"Sure. But I'll be right outside if you need me."

"And Tamahome?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

At least that was one person she knew wasn't afraid of her, and Chichiri hadn't seemed too freaked out earlier. That only left Tasuki and Hotohori. Were they upset with her for what she had done? Her question was answered later on that night when she had finally managed to drag herself out of bed and make her way to the bedroom door. She cracked the door open and listened to the angry voices outside the room. She wasn't quite sure what had started the conversation but it was obviously about her.

"I think we should jus' tie 'er up til we reach where ever the hell we're goin'." Tasuki said.

"We can't tie her up. She's the Priestess of Suzaku." Takieko said.

"Well we can't just let her roam around free after what she did on the ship. It's too dangerous," Tamahome said.

"He's right. We can't run the risk of her doing something like that again."

Miaka could feel her heart being crushed to tiny pieces in her chest. They all hated her...feared her. Something she had never wanted any of her friends to do. But how was she supposed to make this right? To explain any of this when she didn't even know what she had done or how it had even been possible? A million fears and dounbts began to race through her mind. What if they never forgave her? What if they really did decided she was too dangerous? Then what? It seemed that she was quickly running out of options. The only real option she had was to head south to Sairo on her own. She had managed to survive on her own before. It wouldn't be a problem now. She wouldn't risk the chance of the others getting hurt on her account. Not again. She wouldn't watch another one of her warriors die. Silently Miaka back away from the door. Her small bag of supplies was still intact and fully packed. Slipping the pack over her shoulder, Miaka slowly and carefully made her way out the window.

"_Sorry guys, but this is something I have to do on my own."_

And with that, she was gone from the inn. It wasn't until hours later that shouts began to erupt from withing the building.

"The Priestess of Suzaku is missing!!!"

To be continued....so what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Needs work? Please REVIEW!!!!!


	8. A Final Battle

Okay, so here we go again kiddies. Once again a million thank you's to everyone who has reviewed my story. Please continue to review! I love the input! Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

The remaining members of the Suzaku Seven followed by the Priestess of Genbu and her two warriors burst into the back bedroom to find that it indeed was vacant. The shutters on the open window flapped wildly in the wind and a heavy rain was beginning to pour down.

"She went out the window. Even in her condition she shouldn't have gone," Tamahome said.

"That's the problem, no da. She doesn't know how serious her condition is. At this rate, the Priestess of Suzaku will die," Chichiri replied sadly.

"Than let's get goin'. We gotta find her before anyone else does," Tasuki said.

The Suzaku and Genbu Warriors split into groups and set out to look for Miaka. With any luck they would catch up to her before her condition worsened beyond their ability to help her. But Miaka had the upper hand. She had left hours ahead of the Suzaku Seven. She was already miles away from them. Even now she was wading her way through waist deep grass in a field near Sairo. The mud was thick and clung to her shoes as she trudged through the field, slipping here and there. She needed to get to Sairo and find Suzuno. Once she did she could head back to Kutou. She had to talk to Yui and try and convince her to fix things. The world of the book was never supposed to be like this. None of it was. There was so much that was wrong with this picture. It was like looking at one of those kids' magazine where you're supposed to identify everthing that's wrong, only there are so many things out of place that you know it may not be totally fixable. That no matter how hard you try the picture frame will always be a little crooked and the cat will be eating dog food. Sudden great bolts of lightning struck the ground near Miaka's feet, making her jump. In an instant she was searching the skies and area around her looking for the one person she knew could send lightning that close to her on purpose and not quite hit her. But everywhere she looked, Soi was nowhere to be found. Once her heart had finally stopped hammering in her chest, Miaka began to make her way further through the vast field, with the rain pouring down, somewhat bluring her vision. If the rain came down any faster, she was in deep trouble. Especially once she reached the end of the field where it dropped down into a steep hill. She needed to be able to see what she was doing when she reached that hill. She could break her neck going down it. Suddenly lighting fell again, just behind her. She couldn't risk it. She was still exhausted from everything that had happened on the ship. Things were starting to catch up with her, but if Soi was out here she couldn't take the risk of fighting her one on one. Even in a fair fight she was no match for Soi. Miaka took off at a full out run with the lightning chasing closely at her heels. Suddenly she tumbled forward, unable to find her footing, and before she realized it, she was falling down the steep hill at the end of the field, unable to stop her own momentum from carrying her forward down the hillside. She felt bones beginning to snap and sharp stinging sensations as she hit each large rock on the way down until she finally skidded to a very abrupt and rough halt at the base of the hilt. Atop the hill, in the middle of the field stood Soi, with Tomo at her side.

"Why didn't you kill her Soi? Nakago will be displeased," Tomo said smugly, almost hoping to see the young woman who was Nakago's former lover be punished.

"Nakago wants the Priestess of Suzaku for himself. To kill her now would be to go against his orders, and that is something I will not do," she replied.

But as they stood there in the field, her conscience weighing heavily down upon her, Soi said a silent apology to the girl who had become the Priestess of Suzaku. Personally, she had nothing against. In fact , she even liked her a little. She admired the Priestess' courage and determination. It was something Soi hadn't seen in another human being in quite awhile. But she was a warrior of Sieryu and that alone made them enemies. Perhaps in another time and place, they could have even been friends. But fate had made that impossible.

Meanwhile the search parties were drawing ever closer the the field where Miaka had taken a horrifying fall down the hill. Each time they would call her name only to here silence as their only reply. Even if Miaka had been able to hear them calling for her, she would not have called back to them. She had decided the moment she left that she would no longer put the people she cared for in the line of danger. It would tear her apart to lose another of the Suzaku Seven. And somewhere at the bottom of that hill, a very weak and beaten Miaka was struggling to make her way up the steps carved into the opposite side of the hill. Those steps would take her to the gate of Sairo. Once there she would be able to accomplish what she set out to do. But fatigue plagued her body and the darkness of oblivion threatened to pull her down into its clutches as she slowly crawled up those steps, every muscle in her body aching. She went on like this for some time. Until at last, everything went dark. It was sometime far beyond the beginnings of nightfall when Miaka awoke from her fatigue induced sleep. She blinked against the rain that was still pouring down around, trying to remember what had happened. It was slowly coming back to her. The arguement back at that inn or wherever she had been. Running away. The lightning. Lightning? Soi. She had been here. She was the one who had chased Miaka through the field until she went sprawling down the side of the hill. She could remember trying to crawl up the steps carved into the opposite hillside, but after that, everything was a blurr. Miaka looked up through the rain, trying to see past the thick sheets of rain and the moonless sky. Fighting against the aching muscles in her body Miaka began a slow ascent up the steps. If she could make to the gate, maybe someone there could help them. There had to be someone there that would maybe take mercy on her and help her out.

"Hey down there!"

"Do you need some help? Are you hurt?"

"Huh?"

Miaka craned her neck upward to find wavering torchlight high above her at the top of the hill. Who ever it was up there she was grateful. She wasn't sure who it was up there, but at that moment she would have been glad to see just about anyone.

"Help me! Please!" Miaka called up to them.

"We'll be right there!"

Miaka watched as the flickering light grew closer and closer. She shivered with cold that seeped into her bones and wouldn't let go. Something was strange about those voices. She knew them from somewhere, but, where had she heard them before? The moment the two figures were close enough to see Miaka's eyes went wide with shock. Before her stood none other than Byakko warriors, Tokaki, and Subaru! But, they both looked so young! Last time they hadn't been like this. They had been old, hadn't they? Miaka had a brief moment to wonder if Subaru was using her powers to make them young when darkness reclaimed her once more.

"She's out cold. Who do you think she is?" Subaru asked, wiping a lock of rain soaked hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know. Let's get her to Tatara and the Priestess. We'll figure everything else out there," Tokaki said, lifting the unconscious Miaka into his arms.

Little did the Byakko warriors know that they had had an audience. The remaining Suzaku Seven along with the Genbu warriors and their Priestess had arrived just in time to see Tokaki and Subaru walk away with Miaka.

"Where the hell are they taking her?" Tasuki said," That brat. If she gets us into any more trouble I'm gonna ring her neck."

"Shut up Tasuki. We need to catch up with them and find out. For all we know they could be spies from Kutou." Tamahome replied.

"Some how I don't think so no da. I don't think Nakago would go to such lengths when he could easily come after her himself."

"Whoever they are we must find them and the Priestess," Takieko said," If we lose her now, then this world and all we hold dear in it, will truly be lost."

"What do you mean?" Tomite asked.

"I have thought long on this. If what Miaka says is true, and I believe it is, then we must return this world to its previous form and restore balance."

"But if we do that then..."

"I know...I and the Priestess of Byakko will both die again...but that is the way of things. We fulfilled our roles as Priestesses long ago. We should not be here.It goes against the natural order of things. Nakago has pulled our spirits from our rest and brought us here to relive old hurts. We cannot let him continue to destroy the things we all fought so hard to protect."

"Then it must be done," Hotohori replied.

The small rain soaked group set forward for the gate to Sairo. A great burden on their shoulders. Each of them pondering Takieko's words. In their hearts they knew she was right. And though it broke their hearts, they knew what must be done. Nakago could not be allowed to continue on with his plans. So many lives had already been destroyed time and again at his hand. It was his fault that so many people had suffered. In Takieko's mind the only thing she had to be grateful for was that she had been allowed once last glimps of this world and the warriors she had loved and experienced so much with. But this was not how things were supposed to have been done. All of their life forces had ended many years ago. Long before the Priestesses of Suzaku and Sieryu had ever drawn a first breath. She knew in her heart of hearts, that this had to come to an end. She only hoped they would be in time.

When Miaka finally awoke she was lying in a warm bed and for the briefest of moments, she thought that all of it had been a dream. But when her vision cleared, she knew it wasn't so. She was still here, in this awful place that at one time had given her such joy. A small child with long dark hair and light hazel stared up at her. Those eyes and that hair seemed so familiar. On the child it didn't quite look right. Like she had yet to grow into it.

"Mommy! Daddy! She's awake! She's awake!" the child said joyously.

"It is good to see you back among the living. For a moment we weren't sure you were going to make it."

That voice. It couldn't be...Tatara? Miaka sat up to find herself face to face with the Byakko warrior she had only known briefly before his passing. But if the little girl had called him "Daddy" then who...? Miaka's eyes followed the direction in which the little girl had gone and found herself staring at Suzuno Osugi.

"The Priestess of Byakko..."

"How did you know that?" Suzuno asked setting her daughter down near the small fireplace.

"I was looking for you. I need your help! Please, you have to help me or everything could end!"

"I think you should explain yourself," Tokakai said.

"Start from the beginning."

Miaka told the Byakko warriors and their Priestess of everything that had happened. Everything that had lead up to her being in their home. She watched their expressions as they took it all in and couldn't help but feel guilty when she saw the painfilled expressions in both Tatara and Suzuno's eyes as they stared at their child. This was what both of them had longed for in the true form of this world. They had wanted so desperately to be together, and now...now Miaka had ruined their happiness, by telling them the truth.

"Please...," Miaka said through her tears,"Please....I know I don't have the right to ask you for your help...but please help me...Nakago has to be stopped...please help me."

"Why should we? We have no score to settle with this Nakago. We've all been given the lives we wanted. Where is the good in taking away the joy we've been given?" Tokaki said.

"Don't you get it? This isn't real! None of it is! Your lives, as they are now, your daughter, none of it! Nakago is using all of us. He's turned everything around! It will all end! All of it! Your lives, this world, all of it! Do you really want to just sit by and watch that happen to the people you love?To your very world? Nakago has and will destroy everything you hold dear if he isn't stopped. He left my world in ruins! He killed the only people I ever loved and destroyed the only home I ever had! I can't do this without your help! Please....please help me!" Miaka begged desperately.

"How do we know what you're even saying is true?"

"She isn't lying."

"Chichiri!"

"How did you get in here?"

"Everyone be calm."

"Who are you people?"

"I am the Priestess of Genbu, Takieko and these are my remaining warriors, Tomite and Hikitsu. These fellows are the Suzaku Seven, what remains of them anyway, Hotohori, Tamahome, Chichiri and Tasuki. The girl you rescued from the rain is Miaka. THe Priestess of Suzaku. Chichiri broke through your barriers. We came to retrieve the Priestess of Suzaku and beg you for your help."

"I see. You may not realize it Priestess, but what you're asking is alot. If I help you now...I will never see my child, or my husband again."

"I'm sorry. I can only hope that you will someday forgive me, but you know deep down that this isn't right."

"I know that what you speak is true Miaka...but...it is a hard thing to let go of. When I first awoke here, I thought maybe Byakko had been merciful and truly granted my wish to remain at Tatara's side, but...everything was different. Tokaki, Subaru, Tatara, and Kokie were all that remained of my warriors. Kokie was killed in battle more than a year ago. I would be giving up more than just a second chance in this world Miaka. I would be sacrificing my life, and the life of my child...a child that though I know should not exist, does. But if it was meant to be, then I must accompany you. I cannot live on knowing that this life I have been given is nothing more than a lie created at the hands of a monster who has destroyed so much. I will help you Priestess of Suzaku."

"Thank you. You don't know what this means. How important this really is to me. Thank you so much."

"Where is it that we will be heading?"

"To Kutou. Nakago rules there with the Priestess of Sieryu."

"The Priestess of Sieryu? But don't we need the power of all four Priestesses to set things right again?"

"Yes. The Priestess of Sieryu...Yui...she was my best friend once...I only hope that I can persuade her to help us. But somehow I have a feeling it will be easier said than done."

"Come, we will all rest here tonight. Tomorrow. We will leave for Kutou."

"No, tonight you return to Konan."

**"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"**

**"Sand Witch!!!!"**

"Get over it already you big bunch of babies!"

"Tai Itsukun. What are you doing here?"

"You have done well Miaka. I see you have succeeded in gathering two of your fellow priestesses. The third I'm afraid will not be so easy. But you must keep faith in your friend Priestess, for she has not changed as much as you believe."

"You don't understand Tai Itsukun...she hates me. She's the one who handed my brother Kiesuke and Tetsuya over to Nakago and he....he killed them....she stood by and did nothing while that monster killed people she knew and cared for."

"Even so Miaka, she has not completely been lost to the darkness within herself. She is still in there. If you wish to succeed, you must gain Lady Yui's help."

"But-"

"No buts. You will do this and you will succeed."

Suddenly there was a bright flash and Miaka and her companions stood in total surprise in the court yard of the Konan Palace. That was quick. Tai Itsukun had put them there. On the one hand she was right. It was better that they leave for Kutou from Konan. At leat now a single day's journey would await them instead of a week. Tomorrow they would face their enemy, and many of them would not make it back alive. If they managed to succeed that is. This final night before the dawn that lay just beyond this night would tear them all apart. It was a night for final farewells, and a last chance to say the things that they had always meant to say but never had the chance, because they had always thought they had more time. Not just for the Priestesses and Warriors who would march into Kutou together, but for Yui, the Priestess of Sieryu as well, for she too had much to lose in this battle.

Hotohori stepped out into the gardens near the farthest pavillion of the palace. it was untouched by all the chaos and destruction. Flowers still bloomed all around and in the midst of all these flowers were two graves. The first belonged to Houkie, Empress of the Konan Empire, and the one great love of Hotohori's life. Beside that was a smaller grave. It belonged to Boushin. Hotohori and Houkie's infant son, whose life had cruelly been stolen long before it had ever really begun.

"Houki...Boushin....I know I do not have to tell you what will take place tomorrow...for you already know if you are watching over me here. Tomorrow I may be joining you my dearest loves. You are both with me in my heart. Know this, that I loved you...and will do what I am able, so that you may perhaps, have another chance. An existance not tainted by so much death and destruction, so that perhaps, you might both live...I love you."

It was the first time the Emperor allowed himself the luxury of weeping over the loss of his wife and son. The only time he would ever allow himself the smallest moment of weakness. The first, and only time.

Chichiri knelt in the shrine of Suzaku, saying a silent prayer for all those who would go into battle the following morning. That their efforts and their suffering had not been in vain, and maybe, just maybe, they would come out of this victorious. As he knelt there a single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of all those who had been lost and of all those who might be saved by the result of tomorrow's battle. So much was at risk. But would they be able to save the ones they loved most? The biggest question of all though, was what would happen when the smoke had settled and the battle was done?

"Figured I'd find you here."

"Oh, Tasuki. What's going on no da?"

"Everyone's spendin' their last nights with people they care about. Everyone but you an' me. My gang and Korine were the only people I really cared about. Korine is gone now....and my gang, well, they'll be fine with Kouji in charge. And you well, you don't seem to have anyone to talk to. So how about it? Care to have friend to Pray with before tomorrow?"

"Sure. You know, you're not as bad as you first seem no da."

"Don' let that get around. It'll ruin my reputation."

The two friends remained in the shrine for some time that night, praying, until Tasuki finally persuaded Chichiri to join him in a round of Pre-battle drinks in the palace kitchen.

"Miaka?"

"What is it?"

"There's something I wanted to say...I-I know that I'm not him. That I'm not the Tamahome you loved in the other world but....for what it's worth...I do love you...I don't know what I was like before but somehow...I think that's the one thing that hasn't changed. I love you and well....even if you don't love this version of me...I wanted to you know that before tomorrow, in case I don't make it."

"Tamahome...I- I love you too! I know you aren't the same as you were but...but for a little while I did get to have you back. Even if you are different from the other Tamahome, my heart still belonngs to you! I love you and I always will!"

The two embraced tightly not wanting to let go of one another and knowing that in the morning there was a good chance they would never see eachother again.But what little comfort and time was given to them, they would gladly take, and cherish.

Meanwhile the Genbu warriors and their Priestess were spending one final night as friends. And the remaining lovers Tokaki, Subaru, Tatara, and Suzuno, were spending one last night with those they loved best, knowing well that tomorrow would be the end of all they had come to know in this world.

"I'm going to miss her Tatara...our baby...we finally get to be together and now..."

"I know. I don't want to think on it, but know this...even if you are taken from me and placed back in your own world...we really will be together always."

"Tatara...I love you."

"I love you Suzuno."

But these were not the only farewells that were being said. In another part of the land, the Lady Yui was also saying goodbye to those she loved. When Yui awoke in the large bed she and Nakago shared Nakago shared, he was nowhere to be seen. The growing feeling of pani and fear rose up inside her. Something was coming, but what? She layed a hand over her stomach that had grown larger with her pregnancy. Her children. She needed to see them. Pulling on her robe she quickly headed for their bedrooms. Tsensie, her darling son, lay curled beneath his covers, his golden hair tossled from sleep. She stood watching over him a moment before moving to her daughter's room. Kirie, her daughter lay sleeping peacefully as an angel, small hands wrapped around a doll Yui had given her. Both her children bared a striking resemlence to Nakago more than they did to her, but she loved them both dearly. Would this next child be a boy or girl? She didn't know, but somehow, she feared she may never get the chance to find out. Yui stood just ouside her and Nakago's bedroom when Nakago appeared behind her.

"Yui, what are you doing up? You should be resting."

"Nakago. I was just checking on the children, and wondering where you went."

"It's nothing to worry about my love. Now let's get back to bed. You need to rest as much as possible. It isn't good for you to stress your body when you're pregnant."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Once they quietly tucked in for the night, Yui turned to her husband, and placing a gentle kiss on his lips whispered," I love you."

And Nakago who had been awake enough to hear her words, briefly wondered why "I love you" had sounded so much like "good bye".

But with the next dawn, great sadness followed. For one Priestess, she would be fighting just to make it to battle. Miaka rose from her sleep, doubts plaguing her mind. Suddenly a great pain shot through her body as the darkness placed in her by Nakago grew. She collapsed to her knees, clutching her abdomen and fighting to breath, fighting to not give in to the pain. She couldn't stop now. She had to reach Kutou, she had to save this place, and her friend.

"Miaka! What's wrong? What's happening?" Tamahome said, kneeling beside her.

"I don't know....it hurts!"

Miaka fought against the pain inside her body, until at last it subsided. She would not lose. She swore long ago that she would not lose. Not again. She couldn't. Because the alternative was too painful to think of. She had to keep going. She needed to see this through.

"Maybe you shouldn't come with us."

"No. I have to. In order for this to work all four Priestesses have to be present. I need to be there Tamahome. I can't go through this again.Please don't tell the others about this! Please!"

"Alright. I promise. But I don't like it."

Tamahome didn't have to tell the other warriors what was wrong with Miaka, because one look at her and they could easily figure it out. The darkness in her body had been the one thing Tai Itsukun had not been able to heal. It was something only Miaka could defeat by herself. The trip to Kutou would be a true test of her will to live to see the end of all this, and broke everyone's hearts to see her struggle. They knew she had been through so much more than they had, seen so much that they could not even begin to imagine, and now had been forced to watch the people she loved die, all over again. It was something none of them could even begin to fathom. But soon they would reach their destination. Kutou lay just over the hills and all of them knew that they would not make it back alive, not all of them anyway.

"Miaka...I....If I don't..."

"I know Tamahome....you don't have to say it."

The words hung unspoken between them...."Good bye"...At one time Miaka had been forced to say goodbye to everything and everyone she held dear. She would not do it again. Even if it meant that she would lose the only chance to say it if some of them didn't come back from this. But she didn't care. She would not say good bye. She would save them all, or die trying. There was no going back for her. This was it. If she died, at least she would die trying to save the people she loved most. The gates of Kutou loomed closely. Only a few more feet and they would be there. Surprisingly, the gates were ungaurded, and the few masses in the streets watched as the Priestesses of Byakko, Genbu, and Suzaku led their Warriors toward the Kutou palace. The people in the streets had never seen such bravery or sense of duty. Something was happenig. Something that could change their lives completely. They just didn't know what.

"What exactly is the plan once we're inside?" Tatara asked.

"Takieko, Suzuno and I need to reach the main shrine in the palace. Yui will probably already be there, and so will Nakago."

"So in other words you have no idea what you're doing."

"Bingo."

"Our main goal is the shrine, anything else is doesn't matter. Just watch for traps."

The palace much to their shock was quite empty. The only signs there had been life here were the bodies that lined the hallway like arrows that pointed the way to the main shrine.

"What happened here?" Chichiri said to no one in particular.

"Nakago happened," a female voice said.

"Soi?"

"Nakago....he did this to us...his own people....I wish you luck Priestess, you will need it. He is not....not as he was...He's..."

But the words died on her lips and suddenly, the young woman who had been struggling to rise up from the ground died. Nakago had done this to her, to all the remaining Sieryu warriors. Soi, Tomo, Miboshi...they were all dead. But where was the point in that? His own people!

"Come on, the shrine must be up ahead."

The small group approached the shrine doors when suddenly they went flying from their hinges. Everyone dropped to the floor as a chi blast went flying just past their heads.

"Hm. Not as stupid as I thought. Come then, if you have the guts. Come and meet your death."

Nakago stood just inside the shrine a powerful aura of energy surrounding him. Soi was right. He was stronger than ever before. Where was Yui? Somewhere near the shrine with its torn off roof knelt Yui with her children, watching the events unfold.

"Yui!"

"You three get to the Priestess of Sieryu, we'll keep pretty boy here occupied."

As carefully as possible, Miaka, Takieko, and Suzuno made their way through the rubble covered floor of the shrine to the only open area where Yui knelt with her children who clung to their mother in fear.

"Yui!"

"What are you doing here Miaka? You're all going to get killed. You shouldn't have come!"

"Yui, you don't understand! This isn't how it's supposed to be! We can fix this! Please!"

"Don't waste your breath Miaka."

"Listen to her!," Takieko yelled over the sounds of the battle now taking place," If we don't stop this then everything we know will come to an end!"

"Please, we need your help! We have to change this! Yui, do you really want to let this attrocity go on? If you don't help us then we'll lose everything."

"No Miaka...you've already lost everything...If I help you, I lose my children. You're asking me to sacrifice their lives for this. I can't do that!"

"You don't have a choice! Do you think this was any easier for the rest of us? Tatara and I gave up our only child and chance to be together in order to save this world and it kills me to know what I'm giving up, but it's the only way to fix this. If there's even the slightest chance that Tatara and I might still have a future together then I will fight with the Priestess of Suzaku! Don't let your fear get in the way!"

Yui looked down at her two children, with tears in her eyes. They were right. She knew they were right. She hugged her children tightly to her and kissed each of them.

"I love you. I love you both so much. I'm doing this for you....Please forgive me...." Yui sobbed as she stood and walked over to join the other Priestesses in a cirlce and began to chant.

"The four palaces of the Heavens. The four corners of the Earth. In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue. We summon thee Suzaku..."

"Sieryu."

"Byakko."

"Genbu."

"...To appear on Earth, for the sake of those here who adore you and await your presence. Come to us, and with your might power, destroy all evil which threatens us. Descend to us now. From the heavens above!!!"

Suddenly there were great bursts of light and screams from within the room as each Priestess was enveloped in red, blue, white and green light.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

Yui spared a glance back to her children and felt her heart breaking. This really was for the best. If there was any chance for the future, this had to be done. Yui turned away, fighting back tears, and closed her eyes, adn concentrated on summoning the Gods. As the light around them grew brighter it blinded them to the battle around them, which for the Priestesses, was perhaps for the best. It spared Miaka from seeing Tamahome's lifeless form, and Suzuno from watching her husband die. There was an even brighter flash of light and then pain. So much pain. The four Gods had been called. Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu, and Sieryu had surrounded Nakago.

"Fear not Priestesses. For this hell into which you have been thrown will healed. You have freed us...and saved us all."

The blinding light continued to get brighter and brighter until at last there was nothing but darkness. When Miaka awoke she was no longer in the main shrine of the Kutou palace.

"Awake at last I see."

No. It couldn't be. They had stopped him hadn't they?

"Nakago."

"Don't be shy Priestess. After all, we did share a kiss once."

"No....no.......NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Wake up! Miaka, wake up! You were having a nightmare."

Miaka blinked past the early morning sunlight to find herself back in the Konan palace.

"Tamahome...is...is it you?"

"That must've been some nightmare. You really shouldn't let things get to you so much."

"Chiriko! You're alive! You're all alive! Oh thank Suzaku, we did it!!!"

Suddenly something wet was dripping down on her face, and Miaka awoke for a third and final time. She found herself alone for the third and final time, this time lying on the bench outside the Nation Library, her head in Taka's lap.

"Are you okay Miaka? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I was...but it's over now. It's over."

Miaka looked around her to find that everything was back to the way it was.The way it should have been. They hadn't failed, and everything else had been a dream...an awful dream. But it had felt so real. There, only a few feet away stood Yui, watching the couple sadly, almost angrily.

"I'll be right back."

"It wasn't a dream you know," Yui said as Miaka approached.

"I know."

"Miaka listen-"

"Don't. Don't apologise to me Yui. I've tried since the start of all this to understand you, and your hatred toward me, but I can't, and now...I don't care. You may have decided to try and put right what you helped to destroy, but I won't ever forgive you for what you've done. From this moment on...I don't know you....Goodbye Yui...."

With no other word, Miaka left Yui standing dumbfounded and alone.There are some things in life that can never be atoned for, and Yui had done many of them. She had helped to not only destroy her own world, but she had also helped to kill and torture all for her own selfish and petty reasons. For that, there is no forgiveness. Not when those she had hurt were those she had been closest to. There are some things in this life that should be, and then there are those, that NEVER should have been....But as Yui watched Miaka walk away a small smile played across her face, because this, was far from over.....

The End!!!! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Sucked? Please Review!!!


End file.
